Dulcet
by TanksAndHeals
Summary: "Are you in love with me, Mikasa?" Levi asked in a serious tone. She snickered softly. "Don't flatter yourself." "Then what?" He insisted. But there was no way she could answer that truthfully, there was no way she'd be the sponsor of the burial of her own pride. She only shrugged lightly, her eyes on his.
1. Simple

Hi. I haven't posted anything here in a long while.  
_  
__—__  
_[**Dulcet**] Chapter 1 - Simple  
_—_

Corporal Levi.

She wouldn't say she hated him because she didn't, not at all, but he definitely had a unique way of irritating her very often, as if there was a special road to her nerves reserved just for him.

At times, his attitude and even his passion for hygiene could make her forget that he was actually the squad leader to whom she owed respect and all that bunch of formalities that sometimes was hard to obey.

But her annoyance towards him wasn't the biggest of her issues regarding his person, though she wished it would. Because ever since a few months ago all her irritation at his antics had other effects as well, effects that she did not particularly want, but knew very well what they meant.

Mikasa wasn't entirely sure why it had begun; perhaps it was the same tension she felt around him channeled in a different way, perhaps it was the fact that –no matter what– he was humanity's strongest soldier and her own nature as the second toughest selected him as a suitable partner against her own rational demands.

She wasn't a kid anymore, and she could understand that at nineteen her physical needs went beyond the terrible and drunken mistake she'd had made with Eren two years ago, which had their relationship in an unpleasant state for six months before they could go back to be anything remotely normal.

Regardless of the reason, she desired Corporal Levi. She felt the need to touch him, and she wanted him to touch her; she wanted to do things to him, things that he'd probably find nasty and filthy, things that –before this– she couldn't have imagined herself doing at all.

There was no control over it, as if the wanting wasn't on her jurisdiction anymore; and she didn't like feeling like that, not towards him.

Work and missions were alright, he was a very qualified soldier and (after she experienced the disobedience to his orders a few times) she'd learned to trust his gut. He was a good leader too, as long as he wouldn't be the uptight old geezer he often enjoyed to play with her.

But no matter how much of a prick he could be, it couldn't stop the images flowing in her mind; and she often wondered if he would be just like she pictured him, if his fingertips would press her sensitive flesh in the right spots, if his arms would hold her strongly, if his lips would be as soft as they seemed, and how they'd look open in a silent scream of pleasur–

"What are you looking at? Is there something on my mouth?" The subject of her fantasies asked.

_Damn. So stupid, Mikasa._

"Yes, there is." She lied and pointed the corner of her own mouth to specify the location. Quickly he passed his forehand over the zone, looking at it afterwards to find nothing. "Sir, if there isn't anything else…?"

"There is." He said before she could try to excuse herself. "I've heard that you're getting sloppy for hand in hand combat. And no matter how peaceful the titan situation has been lately, you can't jus–"

"I stepped on a stone. That's why Eren got me yesterday." She frowned. "You can ask Jean about it."

"… All I know is that you lost, and I doubt anything a brat madly in love with you could say would make me believe otherwis–"

"You should know better than mistrust Jean's words for such a reason."

"And you should know better than keep interrupting me, or stepping on a shitty stone while fighting."

_Insufferable midget_. She sighed almost unnoticeably. "It won't happen again."

He only stared at her for a moment and her eyes drifted unconsciously to his lips until he spoke once more, "Meet me in the yard two hours from now. We'll make sure it doesn't."

She heard a teasing tone in his voice that she knew well: that training would only mean pain.

…and him in a tight sleeveless vest.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

_—_

"_Tch_, tired already, Mikasa?"

She had been wrong. It was the _worst_.

Her breath was a complete ragged mess whilst his was only a bit uneven. A painfully obvious statement that she was still a few (perhaps a lot) steps away from him yet.

"Maybe I should drop a stone on your way so we can finish this quickly. I could even call Jean to watch it if you want."

With that, Mikasa wondered whether she was a very simple person or that his ability to say the exact things that could make her blood boil anytime was astounding.

Not caring about the answer (and attempting to ignore the pleasant sight of his bare arms), she launched at him with all the anger she had. However, her exhaustion got the best of her and he blocked all she threw at him, but that didn't mean she'd stop trying.

After a several combination of kicks and punches, she got him to step backwards a little and used that moment to fling her knee to his stomach. But he was too fast, and using her own force he turned her around by the knee; she thought she was going to fall but he grabbed her arms and crossed them tightly on her front. Her back was pressing his front but she couldn't move, not when his leg wrapped around hers and her balance rested entirely of him.

"So what now?" He mumbled arrogantly to her ear, and as much as she was burning with anger, the action excited her in a weird way that had her choosing between trying to break free or press herself more to him.

Both would do fine.

Mikasa tried to break free as her bottom rocked against his hip. She heard him hiss and she wasn't sure if she wanted him to be hurt or excited. She applied force to her arms and tried to unbalance him pushing back so both their weights would make him fall.

He did lose his steadiness for a second, but he was quick enough to put a leg behind him to support them. Which resulted in her, legs spread, sitting on his upper thigh. She could break free, her loose foot would do the trick but she couldn't help but press her body to his two more times until she finally sent a kick to his shin; it didn't hit but at least he was away from her.

Her breathing was a bit harsher than it should have been, and she was glad her face was already flushed because of the training. In contrast he seemed calm, but his eyes were narrowed at her, as if he was about to make a comment about what had happened.

She resumed her fighting stance once more and approached him, not giving room to talk.

His concentration had weakened a little, she could tell; her strikes were getting closer. One almost hit his face but he grabbed her fist, and when she tried to hit with the other he did the same. He blocked her kicks next and grabbed one of her legs with his once again, but she wasn't going to have that, so she bent her knees to roll on her back; however the only thing she managed was to pull them both down, him atop.

Maddened, she tried to kick him off but he oppressed her legs with his.

"Fuck." She breathed.

"You're not getting out of this one."

_Damn midget…_ She extended her arms by her side on the floor and accordingly to the movement, he started getting closer to her face as his grip led him down. The dirt rasped her skin but she didn't stop until her arms were fully stretched.

"–The hell are you doing?" He asked; his mouth only inches away from hers. But the only answer he got was a new struggle on her part. "Stop it, you lost already."

"You ass." She replied, but his body pressed to hers and the closeness of his lips were not helping her to keep a clear mind; she couldn't help but imagine them in the same position but doing something entirely different.

"Admit defeat already, Mikasa." He muttered softly grazing her jaw with his breath.

What was he even saying? Admit defeat? He knew very well that she _never_ did. The only way for their fights to end was him telling her that she needed more training and leaving afterwards.

"Do it." He pressed. Why did he want her to submit to him now?

She glanced at his eyes and noticed that they looked different. His pupils were dilated and his mouth was a bit opened.

Still, she wasn't going to concede. "Shut up."

"Not until you accept defeat." She was sure a smirk appeared on his face for a second.

Angry, aroused and frustrated she snarled. "No way in hell." And her tongue darted out to lick his mouth swiftly.

She had never been a wise person when irritated, and that action had her anger and desire fused together; licking him probably wasn't a smart thing to do but the shocked expression on his face was worth heaven and earth.

His breathing got harder as did his holds and her hands started to hurt because of it, however the excitement was superior.

Was he going to kiss her? Bite her? Fuck her? She doubted she'd be able to stop anything he tried on her, and if it was any of those options, she didn't want to either.

His mouth opened to speak and the anxiety was almost killing her.

The grip on her hands disappeared but she didn't move, and only felt how his finger trailed up her left arm until it met her shoulder, leaving a burning trail on her skin.

But then he pulled away from her and stood up quickly.

A bit confused, she quickly did the same, trying to even out her heart beating.

In a raspy voice he said, "Your hands must be all scratched, treat them now." and walked away to the house, not even looking at her.

She didn't reply, but as she stared at her itching hands the only things she really felt were shame and disappointment.

_So stupid_.

_—_

Mikasa avoided him like the plague for the rest of the day; with all the squad around the house it wasn't a difficult thing to do. Besides, he didn't seem fervent to have a talk with her either, so it was fine.

She didn't know if weirdness would last long, because that was definitely not the first time something awkward happened between them. As a part of the same squad for so long things like that could happen.

She didn't have enough fingers to count all the times their hands had ended in wrong places, and sometimes more than their hands.

Like three years ago when she had landed in a rotten tree log that made her fall, he had caught her in the air quickly but their gear' strings entangled them together with their faces too close to the other's groin. By the time they managed to break free –about twenty minutes later– she was so embarrassed and couldn't speak to him in two days.

And, because of training, an occasional –and unintentional– grope was likely to happen, and it did, to the point that they had stopped apologizing for it. She was the one he trained more with, Eren and Jean after, but not even combining them was close to the amount of time she spent in his company. He, perhaps, got to know her more than she'd have liked, and it may be the reason why he didn't scold her anymore for cursing him when training, which she was grateful for (it happened a lot).

Aside from that, Mikasa had also noticed that he touched her more than he did others, and with "others" she meant the guys, because he wouldn't lay a finger on Sasha or Krista unless necessary; but he touched her nonetheless. It could be to move her from one place to another, to call her attention, to teach her something new and other things.

She particularly remembered one time, half a year ago, when she'd been wandering around the base late at night with a high fever. Her wish had been to go outside to take some fresh air, but somehow ended up in his office instead. He had asked her, "What are you doing here?", but she had not answered and fainted on his door like an idiot. She woke up later in his room, on his bed more precisely; and the first thing she noticed was the scent, the clean and manly scent that surrounded her together with a dim light.

"Do you usually faint on people?" He had said from the corner of the mattress. But when she tried to stand up to leave, he stopped her, saying that she needed to take it slowly. Then he had offered to take her to her room and she accepted, but Mikasa never expected that he'd carry her on his arms (he had teased and called her 'princess' for almost a week after it happened).

She had blamed the fever by then, but that night she noticed for the first time just how pleasant his smell was, how good his body felt pressed to hers, and how much she had missed his heat when he left her on her door.

And those feelings had only increased since then.

"…you listening, Mikasa?"

"Huh?" Krista was talking to her.

"I said that we should go to bed early tonight. We'll be going back to base tomorrow."

"Okay."

Sure, she had shared some awkward and touchy moments with the corporal before.

But by licking him she had probably overdone it.

* * *

"You called for me, corporal?" She asked trying to sound nonchalant, entering his office.

"Yes." He simply answered and raised his eyes to meet hers.

She wasn't very ecstatic about the upcoming conversation because she knew what he wanted to talk about; he had been looking at her a large while of the road to the base but she had feigned ignorance. Hours later he had sent Armin to look for her and she had no other choice but to go.

She tried to appear calm and walked to stand in front of him, desk separating them.

"You should know by now what I want us to discuss, so I'll get to the point." He said. "Why did you do it?"

She answered with the truth… or at least part of it, "To make you let go."

"_Pff_. There are different ways to break a hold than licking my goddamned mouth, Mikasa, ways I'm pretty sure you know of." He stood up and surrounded the furniture between them in order to get closer to her. "So?"

"I only did what I knew would work, corporal."

He sat on the desk lightly maintaining a respectful distance with her and crossed his arms showing a slight frown.

"I understand that what I did was not right, and I apologize for disgusting you, sir." Her eyes traveled briefly to his lips to focus on his eyes again.

He noticed, surely.

"It's not that, Mikasa." He said, sighing. She saw him look at her mouth for a moment as well and her heart skipped a beat.

_If you weren't disgusted by it, sir, would you like me to do it again?_ She wanted to ask, and somehow she hoped she could say it out loud, she hoped that he'd answer _Yes_ so she could do it only to see what kind of expression he'd do now that he agreed to it.

"Is there something on my mouth?" He asked; she'd been staring at it _again_.

But his question wasn't honest, she could hear that; he probably knew there wasn't anything and only wanted her to notice her lack of subtleness. He was successful.

She didn't answer and looked away, feeling angry at herself for the slip.

"There's nothing? How odd. Every time I'm around you there seems to be something funny on me." He was using his mocking tone and no matter how much it angered her, she knew she had brought it upon herself. "Maybe you licked something off yesterday?"

"Are you done?" She asked coldly, meeting his eyes. She didn't want to stay to listen to his bullshit, not when she knew for sure that he was aware that she –at least– gawked at him more often than not. He must be recalling all the times she's done it in the past months.

"No, I'm not done." He simply said looking at her, teasing tone absent.

They stared at each other for a few moments in silence and Mikasa wasn't sure whether she wanted to strangle him or kiss him.

He spoke then, "Are you in love with me, Mikasa?"

She snickered softly. "Don't flatter yourself."

But he didn't seem to be joking as his eyes were seriously fixed on hers. "Then what?"

There was no way she could answer that truthfully, there was no way she'd be the sponsor of the burial of her own pride.

_I'm lusting for you. I want you.__  
_  
No way of that happening, regardless of the somewhat respectful demeanor his question had; she had to admit he might deserve an honest answer because of that, but no.

Mikasa remained silent and shrugged lightly, her eyes still on his.

His eyes narrowed at her and said, "Not talking, huh?"

His hand grabbed her wrist and she wasn't very sure why until his fingers checked her pulse, her faster than normal pulse. Mikasa tried to withdraw her hand to hide the fact that she wasn't as calm as she looked but he did not let go, and to her dismay his other hand reached up to touch her neck.

"What–don't– it's improper." She grabbed his wrist and held it away from her.

"I'm not doing anything improper." He retorted, turning their holds so he was the only one grasping her.

"Yes you are." Her arms struggled against him but her efforts didn't break her free.

"What if I pass my tongue over your mouth, Mikasa, would you find that improper?" He asked calmly, and she felt the heat spreading below her stomach only thinking about it.

She opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. He took that moment of hesitation to pull her closer to him.

"You want me to, don't you?" He said, and the annoying blush on her cheeks was clear enough for an answer.

Mikasa saw him smirk, and the irritation was back at full force. "Asshole."

The struggling resumed, but his hold was too powerful.

"Your pulse is racing." He trapped one of her legs between his.

"Shut up." She said, not meeting his eyes; but he complied and didn't say anything else. Instead he pulled her down and pressed his face against her neck to inhale her scent.

His hot breaths on her skin sent shivers along her spine, and his thigh was touching right on her core, creating a pleasant contact.

She didn't understand the development of the situation, but she didn't care much either, not when his tongue licked her neck, making her breath heavily to his hair. He bit her earlobe next and a little whimper passed her lips.

His grip was still on her hands, and she desperately wanted him to let go so she could touch him, but he only put them behind her back and, in a moment of weakness on her part, grabbed both her wrists with one hand, encircling them with his long fingers. And again she found herself wondering how someone so short could have such strength and big hands, but her thoughts were pushed aside as his thigh pressed more fully between her legs and his fingers traced her hips.

She let herself fall against him completely, resting her head on his shoulder. Somehow the restraint he had on her was exciting, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try to get what she could.

Turning her head to face his neck, she started to nibble it, and the short breath he let out was like music to her ears; his taste and fresh smell pleased her, making the task more enjoyable.

His hand made way under her blouse, stroking her waist and leaving ghost touches on her back that made her shudder, and his open mouthed kisses on her throat had her grinding slowly against his thigh.

Carefully he pulled her scarf off her neck to place it beside him on the desk and started kissing down her collarbone as his fingers unbuttoned her shirt. She moaned when he freed her breasts, pushing them above her bra as his tongue started working on her nipples.

The sight of him pressed to her chest, licking and sucking his way around it, was very arousing; especially when he looked up to meet her eyes with a lust filled gaze while lapping one of her buds.

_Teasing little bastard_.

She tried to release her hands once again. She needed to touch him, she needed to run her finger through his hair, she needed to feel the form of his muscles on her palms, to finally be able to drown herself in what she'd been secretly longing for months. In her struggle, she felt his erection on her hip.

He moaned, "Stay still." But she wasn't about to comply, not when all she wanted was to hear more honest sounds coming from his mouth. So she rubbed herself to him again and he breathed out loudly. But she didn't expect him to quickly move behind her, pressing to her back, her thighs pushing to the desk; and yet she still wasn't able to move her arms freely.

"Such insubordination." He said to her ear before licking it. In response she pressed her bottom to his arousal, which made them groan a slightly.

His hand moved to unclasp the belt of her gear to undo her pants right after. In a raspy voice he added, "Such impatience."

When his fingers dipped beneath her underwear to touch the tender skin of her sex, she whimpered, eager that he was finally touching where she had so many times thinking about him. She moved in order to rub her center against the fingers fully, her own moistness drenching them.

Mikasa grunted; he was missing her clit on purpose. His fingers only grazed the bundle of nerves to bring her close to orgasm but not enough to actually reach it. He was driving her insane; her body was only expectant of his possible next strokes, not caring that her body was moving restlessly against his.

"You really want it, don't you?" He asked, kissing the back of her neck, but when she didn't answer he touched lightly her bud to make her moan. "Don't you?"

"Yes." She breathed out and felt how he pushed her pants down to her mid thighs. Immediately, his member rubbed all along her slit until he finally pushed inside. She cried out the intrusion as he stretched her more and more until he couldn't go any further.

He didn't waste any time and starting easing in and out of her, his fingers stroking her bud, and due to the tension she had gathered from minutes ago, an orgasm forced its way out her body. It was powerful and long, as if she was relieving a long time pressure. Levi let go of her wrists in order to muffle her cries with his palm and keep her body up with the other.

When she came down from bliss he was still pumping inside of her, but the very first thing she noticed was that her arms were free; on their own accord they grabbed his head to run her nails over his scalp.

He hummed in pleasure as he kept her pressed to him by the hip, whilst his other hand played with her breasts. She could feel the excitement growing all over again at his actions and constant thrusts.

Mikasa took off her jacket when she noticed that it was getting in his way when he tried to kiss her neck, kisses that were turning into bites as his tempo raced up and his ragged breath on her ear did little to quell her own groans.

His hand pushed her forward so her front came in contact with the desk. It allowed him to go faster and deeper, she could feel it instantly. Her hand covered her own mouth, trying to quiet her whines while the other held to the edge of the furniture hardly. But the loudest noise in the room was the sound their bodies made when smacking together.

Two quiet knocks from outside the door interrupted them. "Cor…poral?"

_Shit, Jean_.

Panicked, she tried to get away but Levi held her strongly by the hips and continued moving in a slow pace.

"Not now, Jean" He said huskily.

"But… commander told me to–"

"_Not. Now._" He grumbled.

"I'll-just-come-back-later." Jean said, and they heard him running away.

_That was close_.

"You wanted to run away?" He asked.

"Jean could have seen us. The door's unlocked." She replied.

"Hmm… maybe we should have let him in. I'm pretty sure he'd like this sight of you." He teased, but didn't let her answer as he started diving strongly in her.

"Shut…up." She managed to say, throwing a few stuff off the desk to spite him. He groaned warningly and when her hand grasped a couple of papers to do the same, he grabbed her wrists again, keeping them together on her back as his rhythm increased significantly.

It felt amazing; he was reaching very deep inside and she could barely hold her cries. The pressure was building rapidly and her arms started to get numb for the closeness of the orgasm and his strong hold.

He released the grip to grab her hips and push with full force into her. Her hands covered her mouth once again as she felt the orgasm coming. Her whole body convulsed with its force, trying to meet his thrusts compulsorily.

Mikasa felt him come inside of her, and the death grasp he had on her hips would surely leave a mark, but she didn't care, not when she looked behind her and caught a quick (too quick) look of his unguarded expression before his face was hidden by his hair.

Even though she had gotten what she wanted (indeed, he didn't disappoint at all) she had barely caught a glimpse of his face, of his unarmed and abandoned face; she wanted to see it so badly.

"Hand me those." He said, pointing a stack of paper tissues on the corner of the desk, his breath already normalizing.

She complied and he pulled out of her, using the tissues to catch what fell from her. She didn't move, still in the aftermath a little, and it wasn't like he hadn't seen her ass already, so shyness was uncalled at the moment.

"Are you protected?" He asked.

She gave him a pointed look, "Isn't it a bit late to ask that?"

He matched her stare and said, "Just answer the question."

"I am." Of course she was. All women in the legion have access to a free shot that prevents pregnancy for two months; she started taking it at sixteen, just in case.

He dropped the filthy tissue on a trash can beside the desk as she straightened herself. It didn't take more than a few seconds to be as good as new, he had only pulled down her pants and unbuttoned her shirt; the gear was still in place.

"Wanna do this again sometime?" he asked, passing his fingers over his scalp, and for a moment, when all his hair was thrown back, he looked handsome, very handsome.

"And?" He insisted, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Sure." She tried to look uninterested.

"Okay."

There was silence then.

"I guess I'll be going now." She said, hoping not to sound so awkward.

He didn't reply but got closer to her, and not sure of what to expect she just stood there. But of all things she could have imagined he would do, she definitely didn't expect him to run his fingers over her face tenderly; a complete opposite of the roughness he had shown minutes ago. It made her feel strange inside the stomach, in a good way.

"I'll see you around then." He spoke, and as he let go of her cheek she left his office.

_—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—_

The next time they did it was the day after.

As a squad, they were practicing hand in hand combat. Mikasa had Armin as her partner so it was basically him attacking and her telling him how to improve.

That's what they have been doing when they heard Eren's groan of pain. Concerned, she looked that way to find him down with the corporal's knee on his neck.

"Eren!" She ran to them and spoke warningly, "That's enough, corporal."

"Stay out of this, Mikasa!" Eren exclaimed from the floor.

"That's right." The older man added, applying more pressure to his subordinate.

She walked forward to stop him, but he looked at her and spoke, "If you take another step, I'll assume that you are ready to take his place."

"Uh, Mikasa," Armin said. "I don't think you should–" She didn't take one but four steps until she was right before him and towering over. He immediately let go of Eren and straightened up to glare back at her.

They were close, faces only inches apart. "I hope you don't regret this, Mikasa."

"Wait!" Eren exclaimed stranding up. "Dammit, Mikasa! Corporal please, I was learning from my own mistakes just fine. Don't mind her, you know how she is."

However none of the two heard him, they only kept glaring at each other until Armin and Eren pulled her away by the arms.

She got angrier at that, not minding their good intentions; she wanted to beat the shit out of him just as much as she wanted to fuck him again. But she needed to keep it cool in front of everyone. So she took a deep breath and calmly said, "I'm okay, there's no need." pushing their hands away kindly.

"All's good, then." Levi said. "Now, Mikasa, help me get these on the storage. The rest of you can go." He handed her some of the floor quilts they had used.

He never occupied himself with that kind of tasks, always leaving them for her and the others to do it.

Excitement curled inside of her, because that only meant that he wanted them to be alone.

The rest of the squad left, Eren and Armin seemed a bit reluctant to do it but they still joined the others.

The corporal had already started walking to the little storehouse so she followed him. He opened the door and left it open for her.

She tried asking him where could she leave the implements but the moment she crossed the threshold he pressed her front to the wall with his body.

"When is it going to be the day when you mind your own business, Mikasa?" He asked to her ear and pressed his hips to hers. She could feel his already aroused member.

"Eren will always be my business; you should know that by–ah!" He pushed her more into the wall in front. "_Bastard_."

His hands were already roaming through her pants but she wasn't going to be fucked staring at a piece of wood again. No way.

She pushed back hard enough to make him stumble, but when she turned around his fingers interlaced with her and kept her pressed there.

He had a smirk on his lips that got in her nerves; outraged she pushed his hands until he was stepping backwards. His feet bumped into a small mattress that had definitely seen better days, but she didn't mind and pressed until he fell above it, taking her too. She didn't waste time and assaulted his neck with her teeth as he tried to push her pants down.

But her gear, her _fucking_ gear wouldn't let them below her mid thighs.

"Shit." She muttered expressively.

"You're taking too fucking long." He said, flipping them over. He undid his pants and grabbed her legs together. She felt him aligning himself to her and pushing in easily.

Mikasa moaned loudly.

"You're so wet already." He grumbled, opening her legs a bit to place his head between her knees. He thrust strongly and added, "Why are you always putting up a fight when you know you want this?"

"Why are you always acting like an asshole?" She breathed out.

"You're still moaning to this asshole."

A bit annoyed, her hands encircled his neck and pressed it. "Go faster then, asshole." She demanded.

Something in his eyes changed as one of his hands also went for her neck and his hips increased the tempo.

_Yes_.

She applied more pressure to her hands and he did the same; the air wasn't easily making way to her lungs but there was something exciting about it.

The strength of their holds increased and the pace as well. She couldn't breathe, her face felt hot and she was seeing little black spots around. She felt she could pass out but the pleasure was worth it.

Her mouth opened in a silent scream as the orgasm crept in quickly, tensing and releasing her only moments away.

Mikasa felt him come only seconds later and she let go of his neck after he did. His body rested on her legs, which had their foreheads against each other's. Their breathing was messed up and her face was surely red just like his, but it didn't matter.

A bit recovered he pulled out, pressed a handkerchief to her core and said, "Here. You can keep it."

Snorting, she retorted, "Why, thank you. All I've ever wanted is a cum drenched tissue as a present."

Levi sent her an annoyed look. "It probably wasn't much because we did it yesterday, so you can keep it there until you can clean yourself properly."

She pushed her pants up and noticed that he was already good to go; she realized then that she had fucked with this man twice and had not seen his cock yet.

"Mikasa." He spoke, suddenly.

"What?"

"Don't interfere anymore in my trainings with Eren. Believe it or not he learns a lot if I push him to that point."

She remained in silence thinking about how she might have overreacted.

He added, "I'm also trying to keep him alive; all of you."

There was no way to deny that he had done a good job in that department.

She stood up and sighed, "Okay."

He walked to her and said, "See? That was easy." A little smile on his lips could be seen, and even when she didn't want to, one of her own also appeared. His hands buttoned her pants and gear, and she ran her fingers through his hair softly. Her eyes stared at his lips next, and she noticed, as well, that she had yet to kiss him.

Mikasa leaned down to touch his lips lightly with hers. It was chaste and a bit awkward, but she liked it nonetheless. He seemed a bit surprised but didn't make any comments about it, and instead asked something else.

"What… exactly is this?"

She blinked. "You mean… us?"

"Yes."

"I'm… not sure." The weird but required conversation made its appearance.

"You said that you are not in love with me, but yet we're having sex. So is that it?" He asked with a normal face.

"That sounds so frivolous." She grimaced. "I can't say exactly, but I am good as we are… like…"

"Simple?"

"Yes, simple." She nodded. "Is it okay?"

"Yes."

Silence followed his words and reigned for long seconds.

He sighed. "Maybe the next time we could relocate to my room. I don't want to do it in a place like this again." His face showed a frown at the end.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes at him with a little smile. "Yes. I'd like to take off my pants properly for once." _And I'd really like to see you naked_.

"Knock five times and I'll know it's you, and don't forget to be wise."

_Is tonight wise enough?_ She wanted to ask, but instead only nodded.

However she couldn't go that night, or the night after. Erwin called him for negotiations with new possible supporters, several meetings that lasted for two days that had him waking up really early and being outside the base all day long.

Not wanting to be a bother, she refrained from going.

* * *

"Are you in love?" Sasha asked.

"W-what?" She stammered while she made her bed.

"Are you in love? You seem to be acting a bit stupid for a few days now."

"I'm not acting stupid, Sasha. I only have other things in my head." Other things that didn't necessarily mean being in love.

"Like a man? Or maybe a girl?" Krista added giggling.

"_None_. And hurry up. The others must be already having breakfast." She said, leaving their bedroom first to avoid more questions.

_—_

Mikasa got to the dining room to find the rest of the squad there.

He was there too.

She tried to ignore how her heart began to beat faster when their eyes met; she had barely seen him pass by for the last two days.

"Hey Mikasa," Eren said with a smile. "The negotiations went well." She sat beside him, it seemed that the corporal had already briefed them.

"I'm glad. So the meetings are over?" She asked looking at her superior.

"Yes, finally." He answered staring back at her, Sasha and Krista joined them.

"_Ohhhh_, the food there must have been incredible." Sasha babbled with a dreamy look.

"These are surely good news for you, Sasha," Levi said. "Next time we go to the southern base we may carry extra rations for you to steal."

"No, don't say that, please, corporal." Jean whined. "We won't be able to stop her now."

"_Tch_, like you were ever able to." He answered with a little smirk.

They all laughed there together, even her.

They began to leave the room after finishing eating, but she waited until it was only the both of them walking to the door.

She held his sleeve lightly and whispered, "Tonight… can I…?"

"Yes." He replied, holding her hand a bit too long before letting go.

* * *

She was a bit nervous.

Even though they had been together before, they had never actually been on a proper place, a place with a bed, at night, alone, not a chance of being interrupted or discovered.

So yeah, it felt like the _first time_ for her.

It was not as if she wasn't counting her actual first time with Eren, but they had been ignorant and stupid about it. It had hurt and he had complained a lot about her not being ready enough. And perhaps he had been right, she hadn't been aroused that night, she was drunk and wanted to make love to him; there was no way to know that her body wouldn't react as she wanted.

So it the end they did it but it wasn't like she had heard. For her there was no unbelievable pleasure or the blissful end everyone seemed to look up to. It was only…bodies moving together.

Then Levi came, and the entire act was kind of instinctive. She had been ready for him both times, and she had _felt_ ready. And–she couldn't be sure because she hadn't _seen_ it– he did seem to have a considerable size when he was inside of her, but he didn't experience any kind of problem getting in.

She hated to think about it, but maybe Eren had been the problem? He only rushed in without any kind of prelude, and then it had been too painful to get in the mood.

It was completely different with Levi. Her body just reacted to him not asking for permission, even being angry with him was exciting and _God_ it was _so good_. And the ironic side was that she hadn't even wanted it at first, but the want she had started to feel towards him was even stronger than her own will not to.

Her plan to keep it a secret from him had been definitely the biggest failure of history, but if she had knew that it wouldn't actually be bad, that he wouldn't laugh at her, that he'd actually welcome her demands and be …_nice_ to her, perhaps she'd have told him sooner; perhaps she'd have gone to him some of the nights she spent thinking of him.

_Levi_.

Not exactly knowing when, she had started to think of him as that, midget being replaced. He was still a midget, yes, but Levi…suited him better.

So they were going for simple, huh? Fine by her.

Mikasa looked around the room, seeing Sasha and Krista were sleep already. Quietly she came out of the bed, fully dressed, only excluding her gear (she really didn't want anything to do with it tonight) and jacket.

She left the room feeling like a thief sneaking around at midnight, it was a bit amusing.

After a few moments she got there.

His room.

She exhaled, trying to steady her heart beating, and knocked five times.

The door opened almost instantly revealing a simple looking Levi in a dim light, wearing a gray shirt that left his neck to the view. She knew that shirt. She loved that shirt. His pants were a bit loose and black.

"Come in." He said. She nodded and did.

Mikasa had only been in his room a couple of times, but always to do work related things, things very different from her current purpose.

His hand touched her hip from behind. "Are you nervous?"

She sighed, "Too obvious?"

"A little." He kissed her shoulder, making his way to her pulse. "Don't be."

Her hands moved along his broad shoulders and told him, "Make it go away, then."

She felt him smirk against her neck in response, and his finger started to open her shirt. "Let's see what I can do." He moved her to sit her on the bed.

Levi took off the garment and kissed around her bra until he unclasped it. Her hands pulled his gray shirt over his shoulders, and as he kissed her breasts she ran her palms over his back, feeling all the ripples she had dreamed to touch.

"Feeling any better?" He asked from her chest.

_Yes_. "Hmm no, I guess you'll have to try harder than this." She knew he would know she was lying, that why she couldn't repress a little grin that appeared on her face.

"Oh, I see." Slowly he removed her boots and started pulling off her pants, kissing along her legs while doing it and up when done. His tongue played with the edge of her panties, and she whimpered when it grazed her hips; he took advantage of the action and nibbled the zone. She jumped involuntarily at it.

"Sensitive hips." He mumbled as he kissed them, probably not knowing that she had just discovered the fact as well.

Levi made her lie down on the bed and continued after joining her there. She moaned and grasped his pillow; it only got worse when he turned her around and licked around her back.

His fingers started rubbing her sex above her panties and she pushed her hips up to make more room for his hand.

"Your skin is so soft," He said, and she absently reminded how people often told her how rough her hands were. "Ivory and beautiful."

She was turned around again, her front facing his. He kissed her stomach tenderly and went down.

His face seemed surprised when, after pulling down her panties, he didn't see any hair there. And she felt a bit embarrassed by it, as if she had been expecting him to kiss her there (which she, indeed, anticipated excitedly). But he only grinned a little then.

"I appreciate this, a lot." He definitely showed his appreciation by kissing her center and licking around it.

_God_, she almost said, and she thought fingers felt good.

His tongue was slow, calm; wandering all around her core and making her feel restless. She loved how he went from her center to her clit and remain a second longer there. But she hated how he would leave it only do it all over again.

It was torture. Every time his tongue licked the bud she felt herself coming, but he wouldn't be there long enough. She was going crazy because of it, but it was so damn good as well. He wouldn't make a change no matter how hard her hips were moving, no matter how hard her hands were pulling his hair.

"I can't… I–Please" She muttered in a voice she didn't recognize.

He seemed to take pity on her because right after he lapped her bud strongly, and two seconds later she was crying out the longest orgasm of her entire life. She held to his pillow for dear life as her body convulsed violently against his mouth, her back arching repeatedly on its own will.

Mikasa didn't even know how long it lasted but she enjoyed and screamed every second of it.

She blurted out not even thinking, "Are you fucking kidding me, just what–What was _that_?"

"That was an orgasm, and it hurts my pride to know that you haven't made friends with it before." He smirked.

She laughed and smacked his shoulder, still feeling dreamy, "Idiot."

Her breathing started to normalize, and she still did not know how long that climax had lasted, but most certainly the constant teasing had a major hand in it.

"I want to do it to you." She said, sitting up to kiss his chest.

"Have you done it before?"

"No, but I'll be gentle." The smell of his skin was wonderful and so were his muscles. She licked her way down his abs, stopping right before his pants, waiting for his answer.

"Okay." He replied.

She opened the garment and he helped her to pull it off, he wasn't wearing any underwear so she confirmed her suspicions about his size right away.

Her hand went to touch it delicately, and she was surprised to find that she skin was actually soft. It was her first time touching a man's arousal and she wanted to make sure that she would not hurt him.

Her fingers dragged the skin up and down, and the way he breathed out told her she was doing fine. A bit more confident she held it and did the same, applying a little more pressure to it.

"That's good, keep going." He said caressing her face.

She put her mouth close and, experimentally, licked from the base to the top. He closed his eyes and his lips parted, so she did it again. Her tongue licked around the head before putting the tip past her lips and played there. She looked at him and noticed that his stare was on her, that he was hard as a rock only watching her as she worked on his member. It aroused her significantly.

Her sucks started to get deeper and he pulled her hair back so it wouldn't stick on him; and unable to help herself, her left hand left his knee to stroke her own womanhood.

"Are you masturbating?" He murmured in a hoarse voice.

"Yes." She simply replied and continued as she heard him groan.

"Lie down. I want to fuck you now."

There was something primal in his voice and she felt herself reacting to it, so she complied without a fight.

He spread her legs, held them on his arms and pushed himself in; if his tongue had been calm and slow, his member was anything but. She moaned loudly every intrusion, trying not to miss the delightful sight of his hard body thrusting into hers.

The pleasure was quickly twisting her insides, forcing her to feel how every muscle of her body demanded release. His pace never wavered, creating a delicious friction all over her sex

And then he spoke, "You're a fucking dream, Mikasa." He growled.

That statement made her feel so powerful and beautiful that the bliss assaulted her before even asking for permission. Her whimpers couldn't be contained as the orgasm fervently hit her senses, filling them all only with him.

He moaned huskily his own release and his frame rested above hers after it.

"That was an orgasm too, in case you forgot." He muttered.

"Yes. Thank you for the recall." She replied in a breathy voice, stroking his hair.

She stayed there for another hour as they talked about things that passed their minds with a newfound trust that made her feel peaceful.

* * *

Three weeks passed and their encounters continued in secrecy. Sometimes simple missions didn't allow them to have the comfort of a room, but they could always find the right–maybe not so adequate– place to release the tension, since they didn't mind much where as long as it was clean. And it wasn't that she was adopting his freakiness or whatsoever, but she did try to keep her bare ass on sanitary spaces.

In their time together they had grown freer around each other. She felt like she could talk to him about a lot of topics, and some personal reservations she'd had with him in the past had been reduced considerably: she could ask him to help her with things regarding to her training without feeling helplessly inferior.

Their professional relationship around the others seemed normal; their fights have been lessened but they were still present. Not because they needed to pull them out for the show but because their personalities hadn't changed, and they still clashed. So their behavior when others were present hadn't changed much, but as soon as they were out of eyesight and made sure of it, they would let themselves go in each other.

Mikasa had noticed that kissing wasn't really his thing. Not because she could say he was good or bad at it, she just didn't know. Their intercourses usually had their faces apart and it hadn't been a natural step to take. Of course she wanted to do it but she was not enthusiast of forcing anything between them.

"Are you bad at kissing?" She asked one day when they were walking through the base's corridors.

"What kind of question is that?" He had raised an eyebrow at her.

"A normal question. Are you?"

"No."

"Okay." She shrugged lightly, and apparently he mistook the action as a lack of credibility because the next she knew were his lips kissing hers.

It wasn't kind or violent but somewhere in between, allowing her to taste him fully for the first time. But after a few seconds his kiss got deeper, more demanding, and she could feel the excitement growing inside of her rapidly. Her hands went to press his hips more to hers but he pulled away quickly.

"Don't, Mikasa, mind where we are." Levi warned.

_Mind where we are?_ She almost laughed. Only he could have the nerve to say that after kissing her like that in the middle of an open hallway. But she would let it pass because she had liked it a lot.

"Kissing isn't mandatory for me; I don't usually like it during sex." He said.

"Too bad," She replied. "I enjoyed it."

"You can kiss me if you want." He shrugged, and she thought she'd do it only if she really wanted to; because until now she hadn't particularly felt the lack of it

* * *

A few weeks passed by, and somehow she had started to anticipate more the moments they shared after the act itself. It was very pleasing to talk to him, to run her fingers along his body lightly and unhurriedly as he told her something stupid Hanji had done or anything he could think of.

She had learned a few things about him in the process, such as how he didn't like sugar but did like honey, how he had learned to use the 3DMG when he wasn't still a part of the legion yet, how he had stolen it from a drunk officer of the military police; how he had almost lost a finger when using the gear blades for the first time. Among other things, he had also told her that his previous squad had been active for seven months before they all passed away, and she could tell that the topic was not an easy one for him.

She wondered how hard it would be for Levi if they died after more than four years together. And strangely it hurt to think about him suffering, so she felt the imperious need to stay alive; grateful that times had been better for a while.

* * *

Jean sighed.

"What?" Connie asked, biting a piece of his breakfast.

"I wonder who's the girl Corporal Levi is fucking." Jean deadpanned.

Mikasa had to make an effort not to react someway.

"Do we really have to talk about that now?" Connie said, holding up his bread.

"But I really want to know, I ran into them once but the door was closed."

"Why do you care so much, Jean? It's not really our business" Armin said.

"Probably because he's horny and no one wants a horse face like him." Eren replied illogically, grinning.

"Shut it, you weirdo," Jean said. "I've seen you looking at the corporal's ass."

"And I've seen you looking at _my_ ass, you pervert!" Eren yelled, and this time Mikasa did cough out.

"Well I've seen you looking at my ass too, don't think I haven't noticed!"

"Guys, please calm down." Krista spoke lightly. "I don't think we should discuss this here. Whatever the situation is in the corporal's life, he has been a great leader to all of us all these years; I believe we must respect his privacy."

The ascending discussion died instantly and everyone remained quiet, _undoubtedly thinking about Jean and Eren staring at each other's ass_, she thought.

"Vorina." Sasha spoke. "Maybe it's her. They had a thing last year, and she didn't exactly keep quiet about it."

_Vorina_. She knew her: around her age with brown hair, green eyes and _big_ front.

"Can't blame him." Connie said shrugging. "But if that's true then I feel a bit sorry for her. Lately we have been going around the legion's facilities a lot. She must be feeling lonely here."

Mikasa didn't know why but the information bothered her. She had seen that woman going in and out from Levi's office a few times and she had seen the glares she sent her sometimes; and even though she was sure that he –at least– wasn't fucking her, it was still a bit disturbing to know that had actually had a thing.

Albeit none of her business, she still felt upset.

_—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—_

"Where are you?" He asked he nipped her inner thigh. "If your head is going to be somewhere else we better not do it."

"No." The thoughts about the other woman had not left her mind for the whole day. "Keep going. I just remembered something." She lied.

"Is everything alright?"

His question was sincere, and she got curious: if she replied him "_no_, _it's not_" would he listen to her as she told him about how stupid she felt for being bothered by his past? That went beyond _let's keep it_ _simple_ in her dictionary.

There was no way she would ruin what they had. There was no way she'd ruin this little piece of heaven.

"Yes." she replied as her thumb stroked his wet lips. "All is fine."

And indeed, when his tongue came in contact with her sex everything seemed fine. All her doubts and insecurities were thrown aside as his mouth and hands played with her folds, making her forget about his possible past relationships, making her forget about complications. And later, when they hit the bliss together in a tight embrace, she also forgot about the fact that there was no love between them.

_—_  
_—_

**TBC**

Let me know what you think :D

For more info about Dulcet and more Levi&Mikasa stories, check my tumblr (posted on my profile)


	2. Fall

Hello hello.  
Here's chapter 2  
Thanks a lot for the reviews/faves/follows :3

—-

Softly, her fingers moved around his chest in the aftermath, tracing all the old scars she could find, feeling their roughness.

Levi watched her calmly.

"Lately you've been doing this a lot." He said.

"Does it bother you?" Her hand retreated a little.

"No." He replied. "You just seem to be in deep thought when you do." His body turned to face hers and his hand rested on her waist.

She resumed the path her fingers were drawing and said, "I was wondering if you have any recent scars. All I've seen so far seems to be faded by years."

He hummed for a few seconds and answered, "No, I don't. They're all from before I joined the legion. I got injured after that but there're no scars."

"I see." She internally sulked. What kind of life did he have before he became strong? Was he abused somehow? How many cruel things had he faced as a child?

"Wait, I think I do." Levi added, regaining her focus again. "Here, look at this nasty bite." He pointed between his neck and shoulder where her teeth had left a mark. "And wait until you see my back." Mikasa tried to look annoyed but she couldn't repress a little grin, and neither could he. "Is three days recent enough? I'll probably have them for the rest of the week."

"Idiot." She pushed his chest lightly. "You had that one coming. We agreed that we need to be careful when we do it on other bases, and yet you…"

"I what?" He asked, surely to mortify her only.

"You were too…" She bit her lip, "…intense." There was a blush on her face, she was sure, but along with embarrassment, excitement ran through her body at the memory of that night.  
...

They met in the little room at the back of the house like they usually did when stationed there.

They had trained earlier and–already out of choices– she had used her body to distract him successfully, asserting several hits to his body. He wasn't amused by it, she could tell because of the way his eyes squinted at her for the rest of the day.

"Take off your pants." He said as soon as he closed the door behind him and she complied.

It was dark but she could see his from thanks to a narrow little window high on the wall that worked as a skylight.

"Are you angry?"

Levi didn't reply and took off his cravat and shirt instead; but he did not give her time to take off her panties as he pressed her between the wooden wall and his body. Immediately she was pushed up and his fingers moved her undergarment aside to touch her center.

"You don't give a shit if I'm angry, do you? You're wet already and I just got here."

"I do give a shit." She replied. "And take them off, they'll be ruined if stretched too much–"

He tore them. "Does this answer your question?"

"_Fuck_!" She exclaimed in a whisper. "Levi, I didn't bring any extra pa–ah!"

He slid inside her vehemently and she forgot about the cloth, wrapping her legs and arms around him. She covered her mouth as he dived inside her, but it didn't help much.

"Slow down." she whispered, trying to contain the whimpers, "We're being too loud."

"You're the only one who's being loud, Mikasa." He grumbled, ignoring her plea.

Was this his payback? She had no problems with it; it wasn't as if she didn't like it, quite the opposite. But they could be found, they could _really_ be found.

Not relenting, he kept going hard on her.

"I'll bite you." She breathed, trying to sigh instead of moan.

"Big fucking news." He replied sarcastically, pushing her hips more into his with his hands, which had him reaching even deeper. She cried out loudly and cursed right after.

Decided, she held him tightly and bit harshly between his shoulder and neck. He hissed to her ear but seemed to take that as a challenge, for the strength of his thrusts increased.

Mikasa growled, her jaw applying more force on his skin; she'd probably break through it soon but she wasn't concerned about that, as he certainly wasn't about how his constant pushes were starting to hurt her back; but neither was she of that fact.

His tongue licked her ear, sending shivers all along her frame. She liked when he did that.

Sounds were still leaving her though quieter and it was good like that, because she didn't want him to stop; not even when the bumps against the wall got louder, louder than her whimpers, louder than his groans. She didn't care anymore. It felt too good and he knew how she liked it deep until he couldn't go any further. Little bits of her sanity were clouded with every push he made, to the point that the whole squad could wake up and run into them and she wouldn't give a shit, not when his member was hitting her just on the right spots strongly; the whole squad could see them there fucking against the wall and she would only tell them to get the hell out and make him continue afterwards, she didn't care, even less when her body tensed up to make way for the powerful orgasm.

Her short fingernails scratched his back and she bit harder, her cries barely muffled by his skin; He moved her head away and pressed his hand against her mouth as he kept the thrusts going. They rode the ecstasy together, her screams subdued by his palm and his grunts breathed to her neck.  
...

"You certainly enjoyed it; there was no need to bite me that hard."

"I just wanted to avenge my panties." She replied nonchalantly, "And you damn well enjoy when I bite you."

"I do." He replied. "I actually enjoy everything you do."

She wondered how he could say that with a straight face. "I… I do, too."

"I know." He said.

"Cocky, aren't we?" She slapped his shoulder with a grin she couldn't hide.

He grabbed her hand with his, a teasing smile on his lips. "It's not cockiness, Mikasa." He said, and moved over her. She spread her legs so he could be more comfortable between them. "Give me your other hand, I'll show you." She followed his command, and he settled both her wrists above her head. She had no idea what he was trying to do but her body reacted to his closeness, to his position, to his control over her. He spoke then, "It's trust."

"Trust?"

"Yes, trust." Levi repeated, "You know that no matter what I do or tell you to do, I'll always respect you and make you feel good." One of his hands traced from her hand to her neck, slowly. "You trust me with your body to do as I please. That's why ever since the moment I asked for your other hand, your whole body reacted in anticipation."

"True, but how do you know that?" She asked, and his fingers kept tracing down until they grazed over her nipple, making her gasp.

"They got hard as soon as I had your wrists." His face leaned down and licked the bud; she arched her back. "I know your body well. I know that you like me to lick your nipples over sucking them, and how you like me to rub them over your clothes."

"Don't say those things, it's embarrassing." She said, flushing.

"Why? I'm the only one here." He replied against her chest. "Don't you trust me?"

Of course she did.

"I do."

Levi gave her a half smile and resumed his work on her breasts, licking them slowly. His hand went down to her sex and stroked around it, pushing only enough to part her entrance but not going past it. She moved her hips to get a fuller contact but it was useless.

"Do you want it?" He asked, nibbling her abused nipple.

"Yes." She replied breathily.

"Turn around, hips up."

She obliged but couldn't help to ask, "You really have a thing for dominance, don't you?"

He settled himself behind her and replied, "Not really. I don't have a thing for anything concerning sex, Mikasa." She separated her legs a bit more, not quite believing him. "And I understand it seems otherwise. But that's only because…" He added, "I may have a thing for a lot of deeds when it concerns _you_screaming in pleasure."

He entered her and she whimpered, but somehow his words delighted her more than his actions; and, looking down at his pillow, she didn't bother hiding the smile that grew on her lips, just like she didn't attempt to stop her heart from getting warmer.

* * *

"What would you say _trust_ is?" She asked to the girls of her squad one night. Over the days she had been about what he'd said.

"Trust? Mmm well, you know," Sasha replied holding a piece of bread on her hand, "when you trust someone is when you _reaaally_ trust them."

Mikasa sent her a pointed look, but the brunette only shrugged and bit the bread.

"Trusting someone means you can rely on that person," Krista said, "but I think it depends."

"How? What do you mean?"

"For example, I trust Sasha to save my life but I wouldn't trust her with our food storage."

"Heeey, I'm here."

Krista only smiled. "That's how, Mikasa. I think the more you trust a person it depends on how many things you can rely on. It can be anything, your life, your food, your secrets… that's what I think."

"Thank you." That answer pleased her.

She trusted him with a few things, such as her life, her safety, Eren's safety, the squad's safety, her body, her secrets…

A few important things.

"There's no doubt you're in love." Krista spoke again.

She sighed, smiling a little at her, "That again?"

"We have been bored and we need to talk about something. And sometimes you're nowhere to be found." Sasha intervened.

"Especially at nights." The blond added.

Her smile died right away. Had she been caught?

"Don't make that face, Mikasa," The blonde said, "I had a bad dream the other night and Sasha woke me up. You weren't in the room, that's how we found out."

"It's okay anyway. We're not kids anymore and it's not uncommon, you know? If you walk late enough around the hallways, you can…" Sasha widened her eyes, "_hear_."

"Mikasa." The small girl smiled, "You can tell us about it if you like. After all, we're like a family, aren't we? You can trust us."

Sasha nodded.

She felt content hearing those words, "I guess we are." She smiled quietly.

* * *

"I've gotten better." She said regaining her breath after training.

"You shouldn't be the one saying that, it's not objective." Levi replied beside her.

She looked at him, "You know I have."

"Maybe, but I can't be very objective either."

"Why not?"

"Because my eyes drift to other places of your body more often than not." He replied honestly.

She blushed and looked away. "That doesn't mean I'm not better than I was before."

"True, but it does mean that I'm distracted."

"Maybe it means that you're getting too old for this too." She said with a teasing smile on her lips.

"Maybe," He replied with a small grin, "and yet you're still jumping this old man at nights."

Closing her eyes to fake disinterest, she answered, "Yes, well, that's because I'm after your fortune."

"Oh I see." He acted surprised. "Will you kill me in my sleep then?"

"Maybe I will, who knows?" She said, shrugging, but in fact she had yet to sleep on the same bed with him. And lately, her desire to do it was bigger as she often wondered how it would be to wake up with his arms around her, feeling his heat.

A few minutes passed in comfortable silence, both looking at the clouded sky. It was cold and most likely going to rain soon, like it had for the past weeks.

"How long have we been… like this?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know." He replied nonchalantly.

She raised a brow at him. "You don't know?"

"You're the one asking." He imitated her gesture.

"But I know."

"I know too."

She was confused, if he knew why had he said he didn't?

"Since when then, Levi?"

He sighed and looked at her eyes for a moment before he spoke, "Since the first day of summer."

Her gaze locked with his. Mikasa knew the date and that was precisely what she had been expecting as the answer, but when she heard him she had the feeling that his reply held more meaning that a simple date, as if the time he spoke of was… lengthier, lengthier than the normal.

"That's right, old man." She stood up. "I may go to your room tonight and _jump_ you as a reward."

He smirked. "Don't say _may_, you're not fooling anyone here."

And, as the sky suddenly got darker and a distant thunder could be heard, she walked away from him, repeating: "I _may_."

But deep inside, she knew that, just like he said, there was no doubt about it.

* * *

"Huh…" Eren uttered as she and Krista served the lunch on the squad's table. "Why does the food look… like this?" He grimaced.

"What do you mean _like this_?" Mikasa asked, sitting on her place beside him.

"Mikasa, don't tell me that you… cooked?" He continued.

She felt sad all of sudden. It was true that she wasn't the best cooker in the group–most likely the worst– but she had been trying hard, and she could see that she was getting better at it with Krista's guidance. "What if I did? Won't you taste it?" She murmured, looking down.

"Oi, Eren!" Jean exclaimed from the other side of the table. "You're making her sad, you idiot! Eat her food!"

"I'll do it if you do it first!" Eren replied.

Jean blinked at him twice and yelled, "Don't mingle me in your problems!"

"Oh, where did the knight in shining armor go?" Eren grinned.

"Guys…" Armin said, trying to stop them.

"Guys," Krista spoke firmly. "Please eat it. I tasted everything beforehand. Don't judge a book by its cover." She smiled, and Mikasa felt grateful to her, because she knew Krista was lying, she hadn't really tasted anything.

"More please." The one at the head of the table said. They all turned to look at the corporal handing out his already empty plate.

Mikasa was astounded, and all the rest excepting Krista were looking at him as if he had grown another head.

"What?" He said looking at them. "It's good, you shitty brats." His eyes turned to her then as he held the dish in her direction, "Can you?"

She stood up quickly and went to grab it; she served him a large portion, trying to get all that looked best. When done, she went back to her seat feeling elated.

Then, as she watched him eat what she had cooked as if it was actually good, she felt that, for some reason, what Eren or the others said about her food wasn't that much important anymore.

That afternoon, she stole a quick kiss from him when they crossed paths in the hallway.

* * *

Quietly, she walked back to her bed after closing the door of the shared room. It was late, around 3am, and in normal circumstances she'd have returned a lot sooner, but lately it had not been the case. Their time together at nights had been increasing gradually; the talks were more consistent and the touches of the aftermath as well.

Mikasa was rapidly becoming very fond of those times; just resting there above him, feeling the rhythm of his heart on her ear, moving her fingers around his chest. There were times in which she'd doze off on his chest as his fingers grazed along her back softly.

She really wanted to stay sometimes, to sleep with him, but she wouldn't voice it. So when his heartbeat lulled her to sleep, she would fight to stay awake, and when he sighed, making her believe that he was about to talk, to say that it was time for her to come back, she'd do it first, on her own. Because, maybe, she was the only one having those kinds of thoughts, she was the only one who wanted to be there with him and keep her skin against his until the sunrays hits their eyelids.

And that was not okay.

_I must be confused_, she thought. There was no other explanation.

Otherwise she wouldn't be thinking about him even more than she usually did; otherwise she wouldn't miss him; she wouldn't wish to be with him, to lay with him just for the purpose of being together and not some sexual reward; otherwise she wouldn't think she was…

Falling in love with him.

No way of that happening. And not because there was something wrong with him, because there wasn't. He was a fine and –surprisingly– respectful man.

When all their encounters started she had learned to be at ease with him and concluded his presence very comforting. She still got mad at him, sometimes, but less, a lot less; the things that usually bothered her before amused her after. Sure, he still was conceited little man with a low patience for almost everything, but he was good to her. And even if, in public, his manners were sarcastic or rough, they always had a purpose behind his actions, behind his words.

She liked it, she liked him.

Sometimes, to understand him, all she had to do was remember their little talks on his bed, or even some daily ones; All she had to do, sometimes, was remember the kindness he showed to her, a kindness she had never paid attention before but that recently was the source of idiotic smiles when being alone; or the lingering touches they shared at –sometimes not so wise–times; soft touches that generally didn't meant an exactly soft outcome.

She couldn't be objective with him anymore, how could she? How could she try to look objectively something he had done or said, when the road her mind always took ended up on his skin? How could she remain mad when all she could think of was how good he made her feel? How could she not think of all the times, in the throes of passion, he whispered in her ear just how perfect she was?

The sex was just too good and a lot of things got blurry in comparison.

But still, her need for him, his person, his being, was always present. Perhaps if he had been the jackass she thought him to be for so long, things would be easy. If all they had shared beyond their sexual relationship wasn't that good, if it wasn't a lot better than she'd ever imagined it being; sure, it'd be a lot easier.

Because there wasn't really anything _wrong_ with him to think that she couldn't love him.

But she _shouldn't_.

They had agreed on simple, and this confusion was starting to be a huge opposite for her.

She had changed a little around him, for good, she could say. Her mood was better and her disposition to do other errands as well. Krista had told her days ago that she was smiling more, that she looked prettier; and that was because she thought of him too much. Levi filled her mind a large portion of the day and she couldn't point out when it had started to be that way; it made her imagine possibilities of doing other things together, things that didn't involve sex, things that were a bit stupid but it'd have them together, just for the sake of… _being_.

It was frustrating. Everything going in her mind fitted perfectly under the definition of love she knew of. But that couldn't be, shouldn't be. She cared for him, sure, but she cared for others more, right? Perhaps she was too comfortable with him and it confused.

Right?

…and maybe she cared for him just a little bit more than she had intended, after all.

But still, she couldn't love him.

That would be too complicated.

* * *

The next day Levi had some business to attend along with Commander Erwin and Squad Leader Hanji, so she couldn't see him during the whole day.

And she was _bored_. After running some laps on her own, cleaning the dining room with Eren, and help Krista with her fighting stance; she had nothing to do.

It was cold, but not so much, which probably indicated that it was going to rain soon. The sky was looking pretty, the clouds there had a mixture of gray and orange leaving room for a few sun rays. She sat on a bench at the front of the Legion's base, looking up remembering the time when her mom told her clouds were little cushions that little angels used to watch upon us. She believed that firmly until Armin told her that they were basically water floating around.

How naïve she had been, and how simple some problems were: trying to keep Eren out of trouble, scaring away the bullies that often went after Armin…

Their problems had gotten worse over the years as they had to fight for their own survival,_for humanity_.

Perhaps she should feel grateful that (thanks to the low titan activity for the past months) her main complication of the moment had a pair of sharp eyes and a foul mouth.

"I didn't take you to be a fan of sky watching." He said, and she already knew who it was at the second word.

Of course she knew, because the way her chest and stomach fluttered told her, because she had been longing to hear that voice for the whole day.

"Well, there are plenty of things you don't know about me." She replied coolly, turning her head to look at him.

"Oh, really?" He raised his eyebrows.

"How did it go?" She asked, trying to change the subject, not entirely confident of keep talking of the things he still wasn't aware of.

"Fine." He shrugged, sitting on the bench as well, maintaining a respectful distance. "I left early though; I'm not up for social dinners with a bunch of shitheads."

"Sounds like you."

"What were you doing here?" He asked, and she wasn't able to think of a quick answer.

What was she doing there? She could say that she had been _sky watching_, like he had said, but that place wasn't the best one to do it. She could say that she had been thinking stuff, but why go there? Why go there, to the place where everyone could see her sitting there, to the place where she could see everyone going in, out, _returning_…

"Waiting for you." She replied without thinking, looking at him.

He kept his gaze fixed on her eyes, not saying anything, and the nervousness that ran through her body told her that perhaps she should have thought her words a bit better.

Mikasa stood up and casually said, "It was a joke."

And as she started walking away, he spoke, "Are you coming…?" _tonight?_ She finished in her mind.

She looked at him sideways and replied, "Yes."

* * *

Later she went to his room and, as usual, knocked five times.

"Come in." He said from the other side of the door.

She went in and found him undressing.

"Hey, you don't have to keep knocking five times like I told you _ages_ ago. I already know it's you and it's not like somebody else is going to visit me this late."

Mikasa shrugged but didn't answer. She actually liked the knocking process, as for every knock she did, the expectation and anxiety grew inside her; every knock brought them closer together; so there was a big difference between the first and the fifth for her.

"Let me help." Said, and assisted him in removing the remaining clothes slowly.

"Am I a little brat now or what?" He asked, not making a move to stop her though.

"Am I damaging your manliness, _corporal_?" She teased, a little curve on her lips, and then she saw that he was already aroused behind his underwear, "I guess not."

Once he was naked, she guided him to sit on his bed and kneeled before him to take his member into her mouth softly. The sounds he made and the way he played with her face and hair did a lot to excite her along with the act itself. She knew how he liked it; she knew that no matter how hard he'd fuck her, he always liked to see her lips and tongue moving slowly over his length.

After a few minutes he told her to stop and grabbed her shoulders to lightly push her away from his arousal. "Shit, you're getting too good at this." His voice was raspy and his member was throbbing, glistening; she wanted it inside of her mouth again but she knew he wouldn't let her.

With easiness she removed her clothes, and when Levi was about to stand up to pull her to the bed she placed a hand on his shoulder calmly. With the same demeanor she straddled him on the edge of the bed and eased him inside her, breathing out deeply.

She moved her bottom in circles for a few seconds, adjusting him in. He let her take control of the pace as his hands caressed her hips just the way he knew she liked; her fingers played on the back of his neck while he kissed her breasts.

The rhythm she had settled was slower than anything they had done before but she didn't want to change it; she was enjoying it and he seemed to be doing it as well, his ragged breaths were hitting on her neck.

She pushed his head back so she could see him. And in her eyes the sight was marvelous: his eyes were closed and he seemed to be drowning in pleasure; it didn't make her feel empowered like other times in the past, but instead it made her feel… _happy_. Happy that she was making him feel good, that he was letting her do this without trying to dominate her; happy that they were breathing, alive and together to share this moment.

Waves of joy washed over her, they weren't for the sexual act, but something else. She knew that. Because, unquestionably, she was madly in love with him. She could admit it to herself; and she had probably been for longer than she was aware of.

It wasn't all that weird; he was never a random man to begin with, he was already a person she respected and cared for: her squad leader, the man that had saved her life several times.

Maybe it had been a bit foolish to get in any sort of relationship with him not expecting some kind of development in her feelings. But she didn't regret a thing.

Mikasa kissed his forehead and smiled, her hips moving with the same pace. He opened his eyes to look at her and something changed in his gaze the moment he saw her face. She didn't quite get the reason, but his hand went to her neck and pulled her down for a kiss, a slow but deep kiss, the first one he had ever initiated after that time when she asked him in the hallway. Mikasa responded it willingly, feeling a joyful and excited.

She fastened the rhythm guided by her own need for release, and he moved his hips to meet hers, both their breaths hard against each other's.

_I love you_, she wanted to say but didn't; and despite of the ache she felt because of her mandatory silence, she felt blissful to know that she loved him, that such a beautiful feeling had place inside her heart, that he had managed to make her fall for him with all big and small gestures that meant everything to her.

She loved him, and he was worthy.

Her orgasm was closing in quickly, and she whispered a broken, "Thank you" to his lips before they came undone together. Her moans were drowned in his mouth and so were his grunts on hers. It wasn't the longest or more powerful orgasm she'd had with him, but it was definitely the one that made her feel more…complete.

After they both came down from, it he was still kissing her, and she returned it drowsily, still not understanding why he was doing it, but she'd rather die than ask and ruin it.

"You're welcome." He said, and whether he knew what she had meant or not, she had no clue; but the gesture was appreciated anyways.

She smiled to him.

And then, when it was time for her to go back to her room, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the bed to kiss her again, and again.

That night he didn't let go of her; that night, just like she had been wishing, they slept together for the first time, holding each other closely; and that night, for the first time, they made love.

* * *

She sighed softly in contentment.

Mikasa felt happy, Mikasa was happy.

She had stayed in his room other three times that week, and her usual cool demeanor was absolutely gone when she was alone with Levi. Her smiles were unrestrained, so were her touches and her kisses. Something had changed for both of them, because he would take all she had to give gladly, he would smile, he would even join her when she laughed sometimes; and he'd kiss her much, so much, as if he was making up for all the times he didn't.

Sleeping with him was so worthwhile. She loved how he held her close to his body as his breathing and the sound of the rain outside lulled her to sleep. She loved the sight of his face by morning, how he'd open his eyes slowly to look at her and smile, she loved how he'd make love to her leisurely if they had time, how he would do all the work smoothly, almost fooling her as if she was still in a dream.

But time was something they did not have much on mornings. Clearly, she still had to go back to her room before everyone was up; trying not to look suspicious if she ran into anyone awake on her way back.

But it was irrational (and a bit worrying); her mind had stopped working functionally. All she thought about was him, all she wanted to see was him, to be near him.

Her past self would have never thought things would get to be like this. It was crazy, unbelievable even… just how much she'd come to like him, to love him.

She should try to reign over herself a little more; people could find out and that would make things awkward with the squad. But not only that, what if something went wrong? What if everything came crashing down? What if he got bored of her?

"Are you awake?" He whispered to the back of her neck, interrupting her thinking.

Mikasa groaned quietly, "No." She didn't want to go yet.

"That's too bad," He said as his hand caressed down her naked stomach under the covers. "because we still have time and I wanted to–"

"I'm awake." She blurted out quickly.

Chuckling softly, he spoke. "I see."

And, whilst he kissed her back and stroked the right places to get her ready, she decided to postpone her musing.

* * *

Mikasa was cleaning the kitchen when she heard a female voice from the door, "So you're the new one."

She didn't even have to turn around to know it was her. Vorina.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She tried to brush her off, not really wanting to talk with her; so she just kept passing the broom over the floor.

"Someone saw you leaving his room early in the morning." Vorina crossed her arms on her front, pushing her big breasts up. Mikasa idly wondered if they bothered her for training and field tasks. Her own breasts (that were a decent size, she thought) had to be bound for serious missions or even long horse rides, but the woman trying to make conversation with her must have had a lot more issues in that matter.

Trying not to think of breasts anymore, Mikasa ignored her, finding the floor in front of her particularly interesting, hoping that the hint was clear enough.

But it was not.

"I'm not here to fight, Mikasa. Just be careful around him. He was all sweet and loving with me too and it got me nowhere."

_Ugh_. No more.

"I'm sorry, but I'm under the impression that my life is _none_ of your goddamned business" She snapped, glaring at the other woman.

"Whoa," She backed away a little, faking fear. "I'm just trying to warn you as a favor from someone who has been where you are now."

_What?_ What was wrong with her? How could she speak as if she knew her?

"I don't need warnings from anyone, but thanks for the honest concern, lady." She got closer to the door and Vorina stepped back quickly, real fear in her eyes for a change. "Now I have things to do, if you excuse me."

She shut it strongly and let out a long sigh.

_"He was all sweet and loving with me too and it got me nowhere."__… all sweet and loving…_

All that woman wanted was to get in her head.

_Don't be stupid_, _Mikasa. Don't let her_.

But she couldn't help imagining them together, and she couldn't help picturing him smiling to her, kissing her, making love to her.

"Fuck."

.

That afternoon the squad gathered for training as they often did when mornings had them occupied with other chores at the main base. She was partnered with Jean and, as usual, she was winning the match with little worries.

Levi was a few feet away, watching them all closely.

Not wishing to disappoint him, she was always very careful in her movements, trying to perform her best.

But all her carefulness trembled when she saw Vorina walking on the side of the field with another scout, and all her attention ended up in the trashcan when she saw that Levi glanced at her for a second.

"Mikasa!" She heard Eren yell but as she regained her focus, Jean's fist was already punching her in the middle of the face.

She fell to the side roughly and touched her nose, only to have her hand painted red with her own blood.

It hurt; but in a way, the pang of pain she felt in her chest right before the hit was even worse.

"Shit! Mikasa I didn't mean to!" Jean exclaimed.

"You were the one who hit her, idiot! Of course you meant it!" Eren said, hunching to see her face.

"I honestly thought she would dodge it, asshole!" He answered, kneeling beside her. "I'll take you to the infirmary." His hand touched her bare lower back.

"Move." The corporal's voice stated harshly. Jean moved aside and Levi bent in front of her. She didn't meet his eyes, not even when his hand pushed her chin up and felt her nose with his fingers.

She tried not to hiss but it was impossible.

"Dumb, where were you looking at?" He frowned.

Quietly, she replied, "I could ask you the same thing."

He looked at her with an odd expression but remained silent.

_Said the jealous maniac_, she though regretfully.

He offered her a handkerchief and his hand. "It's not broken, but we need to check it and clean it soon. Let's go."

"I can go on my own, don't worry." She mumbled, pressing her nose together.

"I said _let's go_." He deadpanned and stood up to get her discarded shirt to place it over her shoulders.

She took his hand this time to get on her feet and they both walked inside.

"Is there anything bothering you? Or should I just be mad and wait until Armin beats your ass too?" He asked sitting beside her on one of the infirmary's beds, holding a wet cloth to her face to clean it.

"Don't, corporal." Mikasa moved her head away from him, "I'm all bloodied."

"_Corporal_? _Tch_. We're alone now." He said, moving closer to her. "And precisely because no one's here yet I need to check on it myself. Let _me_ worry about getting dirty."

Comforted by his words she complied and let him pass the cloth over her face. The soft manner in which he did it made her close her eyes and lean to his touch.

"Are you gonna tell me, then?" He spoke in a gentler tone.

She looked at his keen eyes, desperately wanting to know whether he had only looked at that woman because she was passing by or because he still felt attracted to her. She desperately wanted to ask him if he had been this gentle with her too, if he had made love to her too.

Levi replaced the bloodied handkerchief on her nose with a clean one.

"Mikasa," He muttered in a soft tone. "You can ask me about it, I won't lie if you do."

He knew.

But how could she question him? It wasn't her business. It was his past and she knew very well how much he treasured his privacy. She just couldn't pry into that. And what would she ask anyways? All the queries sounded stupid in her mind, no matter how much they bothered her.

But on the other hand, he was offering, and he wouldn't do it unless he was ready to oblige.

So she could, right? Only one or two questions; nothing that'd sound needy or problematical, nothing that wouldn't sound like _simple_ curiosity.

Mikasa opened her mouth speak, but in that exact moment the medic in charge entered the room with a smile, breaking the atmosphere. If she noticed something going on between them, she didn't mention.

"So, broken nose?"

* * *

She didn't get to ask him anything, but she did calm down her doubts as her swollen nose gave her time to reflect on her own.

She had no reasons to distrust him. She only knew about his fling with Vorina because of what Sasha had said, and it wasn't recent. Then, the woman herself came to her to tell her that –whatever they'd had– it got her nowhere.

She had seen her going in and out Levi's office in a few times but, as far as she had seen, it was all work related, and she never noticed anything _odd_ about him afterwards.

Besides, he didn't have any time left for another woman as they saw each other almost every day. She had even spent three nights in a row with him, and their encounters were not organized beforehand. She could just drop by any time without warnings and he'd never frown at her, act suspicious or whatsoever.

Why had she allowed her stupid jealousy to get in the way of her happiness? There was no reason for it.

Because she was happy like she was, with him; and perhaps what he had for her wasn't love, but she had seen the changes, she had _felt_ the changes.

He had let her in.

She still wasn't sure to what extent, but it was enough for her to feel at home with him, and she didn't need anything else.

It was enough for her to stay beside him.

Nose healed and back to the normal size, Mikasa decided to go to his room.

His birthday would be soon and she wanted to see if there was something she could get him, something he could use or, simply, get a little smile out of him.

She wouldn't ask him about it, of course not; because he'd most likely say that he didn't need anything, or maybe he'd ask her to buy some cleaning product he was running low on. The thought alone made her smile.

An embroidered handkerchief was her best option so far, but she wasn't too confident in her own abilities to do it. Her mother used to be so good at it but some things just don't pass down generations, like cooking. _Anyways_, she could have it done by somebody else in a shop around, somewhere she wouldn't be recognized or questioned. It would simply say_Levi_, and maybe she could also request for a tiny and absolutely unreadable _I love you, idiot_. She could already see him trying to read it with a little frown (and it made her laugh to herself), asking her if she had done it on purpose solely to annoy him; but that frown would soon turn into a smile; a smile she had gotten to know only a few months ago; a smile that–as far as she knew– he only used with her.

In front of his door, she raised her hand to make the first knock, but she heard him already talking inside.

"_I didn't know you were coming._"Someone was there with him.

_Should I return later? Or should I…_She pressed her ear to the door. There was the faint sound of clothing being ruffled and then sequence she recognized all too well: the unclasping of the belt and a zipper going down.

Her whole chest clenched and something weird settled on her stomach when she heard him groan.

_No… It can't be.._.

"_Take it easy_." He said in a winded voice. There was no doubt about it.

Mikasa wanted to throw up; she could already feel the extra salivation in her mouth.

She ran away as fast as she could, covering her lips with her palms. But she knew the way, she knew that all the exits were too far and the common bathrooms even more.

The window beside her would have to do.

She opened with little effort and got out; and not being able to hold it back anymore, she retched. It hurt her as her body convulsed involuntarily to spill nothing but clear liquid. She had nothing in her stomach to vomit and yet she couldn't stop for another full minute.

However, she would have gone back to vomiting willingly if she could have, because the realization of what she had just run away from came back to her at full force, and the pain she felt only trying to breathe was almost unbearable.

And as her knees hit the mud, she noticed how hard the rain was falling on her.  
_  
__What a blind fool I've been.  
_

* * *

**TBC**

thanks for reading, please let me know what you think :3

tumblr on profile.


	3. Beautiful

Thanks for the support!

* * *

[**Dulcet**] Chapter 3 - Beautiful

* * *

The first Mikasa noticed when she woke up were two bodies pressed to hers; one of them was chewing the back of her nightshirt and the other was hugging her tightly. Then, she noticed that she felt like shit: her throat hurt, her eyes hurt… her heart hurt.

The past night she had stayed a good hour under the rain crying and cursing her own stupidity before her feet dragged her to the room; and she had been dumb –and numb– enough to wake up the girls with her constant bumping into everything she could find. She hadn't meant them to see her like that, but she couldn't feel regretful, they didn't ask any questions and had tenderly taken care of her; even pushing two beds together for them to sleep in order to warm up her cold body.

Before they had fallen asleep, Krista had stroked her face softly and said, "Everything will be fine." Just like her mother did when she was a little girl, and that had brought the tears back; it made her miss her mother, it made her miss the gentle voice, the gentle touches; it made her want to hug her again and ask her how to stop the pain, how to stop loving the man who had just broken her heart, the man who would never love her back.

Because it hurt to love him; it hurt to know that she had fooled herself into believing something that wasn't there.

She certainly seemed to have some sort of magnetism for that kind of relationships. Eren never loved her as more than family, and Levi… she couldn't even know what was going in his mind concerning her.

But the pain was different for each man. Her feelings for Eren had been real but some way they had always wandered between romantic love and a fraternal one; she had suffered, yes, but she had gotten over it because he was her family after all and they'd always be together. Levi though, he was an outsider, an outsider that had made his way under her skin in different ways: she had hated him and learned to learned to stand him later; she had respected him but been annoyed by him; she had minded him, trusted him, even cared for him; she had been attracted to him like moth to flame and ended up falling in love with him like a fool.

She had given herself entirely to him.

But he didn't love her, and that might have been okay if he just had kept his pants up when he wasn't with her.

_It hurts_.

"Mikasa?"

She opened her eyes to look at the small blonde in front of her.

"I'll get something icy for your eyes, okay?"

"Okay, thank you." Her voice sounded awful but her eyes must have been even worse.

And, as she put the cold and wet cloth that Krista brought over her eyes, the only thing she tried to think was how she was going to end things with Levi before she could get any more hurt.

_—_

The pang of pain she felt when he crossed the door to meet them for breakfast almost made her excuse herself and leave, but there was no way she could do that, she had to keep it cool.

He was… odd, quiet; he wouldn't glance at her and his eyes seemed exhausted; so if her heart had been secretly keeping any kind of hope about what she'd heard last night, it died in that moment.

_Didn't get much sleep, Levi?_ She thought bitterly, feeling a pressure on her chest and the urge to cry.

Everyone was talking normally, everyone except them. It wasn't weird for her not to say anything but he usually had something to add on most of the subjects. She glimpsed at him just in time to see him looking at her, and it surprised her.

His eyes, they looked _guilty_.

Her throat felt tight immediately, she couldn't stay there anymore, she needed to leave before she would do or say something stupid like cry and ask him _why_.

"I forgot to do something, excuse me." Her feet walked out the room and kept moving, she didn't have a clue where she was heading but as long she could have a moment to calm down, she didn't care.

Her hand went up to her chest and she took a deep breath.

"Mikasa."

She almost jumped, he had followed her.

"Yes?" Trying to sound normal was a lot more difficult than she'd imagined; somehow her voice didn't go up from a whisper.

"Can you come to my office for a second?" He asked but didn't wait for her answer as he turned around and started walking there, expecting her to follow.

She was nervous, so nervous that her stomach was feeling all wrong and she had the wish to run away from there, from him, from anything that could hurt her. But it could be a good chance to finish things with him in a smooth way; yes, because it had to be smooth, it had to be calm for the benefit of the squad. They couldn't be quarreling like a couple of teenagers, just like they shouldn't have been fucking around with them under the same roof, but that was done already and nothing she could do to change the past.

So she stood in front of him as he rested against his desk.

_Just like when it all started_. She swallowed a lump in her throat arduously.

Levi sighed and passed a hand over his face; he looked disturbed somehow. "I want to talk to you about something that happened… last night."

Dread settled in every pore of her body. She didn't want to hear it, no way.

"The thing is, last night, Vorina… well, there was–"

_Shut up. Shut up. Shut up._

"I want to break it off, Levi." She said quickly. Her heart was beating strongly and she tried to keep her breathing under control.

"What?" He blinked twice.

"I mean us. I don't want _us_ anymore." Her own words were sharp on her heart.

His eyes widened and he didn't make a sound for a moment, until his face became serious, "Why?"

Why? _Because I can't stand the fact you're with someone else_, _because I only want you to look at me, because the only thing I can think of is her on you.__Because you betrayed me._

"Because it's enough. We've been at this for too long and it's getting boring. We both had our fun together already." She wished that for once her lies sounded better off her lips than in her head. "That's it."

But he kept quiet, looking at her, making her even more nervous. She tried to appear normal, as if what they had wasn't special for her, as if this wasn't as hard as it was, as if she didn't love him; and she seemed to be succeeding, ironically, because all she wanted was to get out from there and hide in some corner of the building to cry her eyes out again.

His silence was driving her insane and his eyes were watching her keenly. And she realized that he didn't even care enough to tell her something, anything that would make her reconsider, and that fact wounded her heart significantly. She had to control the urge to hide her face behind her scarf because she knew that it'd only mean how insecure she really was; and he would know it too.

So focused on keeping her face serious, she didn't notice when his hand had reached out to her a little and that she had met it with hers halfway. Only when his thumb stroked over her fingers she had the mind to pull away hastily.

_Fuck_.

Mikasa cleared her throat, "I better go now." She turned around and walked to the door.

"Stay." He said, almost in a plea. It made her stop, and it almost made her turn around to face him; but she couldn't do it, she couldn't trust herself to look at him and not obliging to anything he asked.

In a sigh, she whispered, "I can't." and, fighting her own body's wish and the slight notion that it may have been good to listen to what he'd had to say, she left him with no turning back.

* * *

Mikasa had always been the first person he'd noticed in a room full of people. Maybe it was the fact that the first time he saw her, she had looked up at him with shocked eyes when he'd saved them from being eaten by a titan; and the second time her gaze had been filled with hate instead.

She was interesting, he could see that her eyes spoke volumes at times but she would never open her mouth around someone she didn't trust, meaning: him.

She was beautiful too, not only because she had attractive and exotic looks but also for her strength. Her build body and perfect skills only represented her determination and the power of her mind; her loyalty was ferocious to the point that she'd rather throw everything else away without a blink if that meant she could keep safe what she held dear; she was a fire in constant safeguarding that would only be released defying threats. Those facts made her beautiful.

But she was _too_ young as well.

Not much changed in their relationship after they got to be a squad, they only spent more time together, which helped her to stand him a tad more. But that was something, he even saw her grin once because of a joke he'd said.

Time passed, years passed, and things weren't as chaotic anymore. Titans were less seen and they got more free time; enough free time for the brats to get drunk and do stupid things together; like the time Eren and Mikasa ended up having sex. He hadn't been there when it happened but it didn't take much time before he heard them fighting over it, and he had no idea why he'd stopped in his tracks as soon as he heard them and listened until the discussion was over, but he had; and what he could get of the situation was that they simply hadn't _worked_ together. When hearing that, Levi wondered just how much of an idiot Eren could get to be, for if there was a woman he'd work hard to please, it'd be her.

Because she wasn't _that_ young, not anymore.

After that, she turned into a somewhat lost doll that didn't know what to do, a broken doll that wandered around places as if she was looking for something she had yet to find.

And he despised it; her spirit, her fierceness was gone. That's why one day, to wake her up of her trance, he asked her if she wanted to train with him, and –surprisingly –she had accepted. That's how they began to spend more time together, and little by little, she regained her normal attitude.

But something was different, he noticed, not sure if Mikasa was aware of the fact that she had started to linger around him. They wouldn't talk much, sometimes not at all, but she would be _around_, and he got used to her presence.

Sometimes she'd make him coffee (because she was bad at cooking but her coffees were top class) and she'd frown while doing it, but he never asked her to. She had learned some of his habits and acted upon them, not completely conscious that she was, probably, as if she had taken the routine within herself and did it spontaneously; because at times she seemed to forget that they didn't really get along, and sometimes, she'd forget to frown when pouring coffee only for him too.

Things changed with time. She filled his mind more often that he'd like, but how could he prevent it when they saw each other every day, when they trained so many times in the week, when their hands sometimes ended up in the wrong places (because he wasn't even sorry for that anymore), when she was just always so damn beautiful with no effort at all?

A while after, he suspected that Mikasa had developed an interest in him, he was flattered, curious; but when he was finally able to confirm that theory with a firm lick on his mouth delivered by her, he was pleased, and even more than that, as if he had been paid for all the times he had awoken with a reminder of his dreams of her between his legs.

"Are you in love with me?" It was all he needed to know. He wouldn't play her feelings, not hers. She had been a member of his squad for too long not to _care_ for her.

She wasn't in love, and that was fine by him. Because he didn't love her either, she was just… special to him.

So he decided to give in, to finally submit to her scent and the feeling of her body. And she didn't disappoint, not at all, he found out that she was everything he wanted her to be and more: her temper, her voice, her smell, her taste, her perfect body and supple skin. Her inexperience didn't bother him at all, she was willing to try anything he had to teach, and even on her own she would do all kinds of things that he was sure she hadn't tried before, like bite him, choke him or touch herself in his presence; sometimes she would lower her pants to her mid thighs and look at him with an eyebrow raised, as if asking _Are you waiting for an invitation or what?_

She surprised him on daily basis, not because of what she was disposed to do but the fact that he had never thought he'd hear her laughing or being playful with him, and that was certainly a huge bonus.

Mikasa was perfect for him, and he had a rough time controlling his needs around her but he had to; he wasn't a brat anymore and he was no fool either, though he was glad that the men around him were; that was the only explanation to the fact that she wasn't taken yet.

Things only got better with time, she gained confidence around him and they started to _talk_more. He quite liked it, for Mikasa never seemed like the talking type (and even after their conversations he wouldn't say she was) but she'd share some considerations of her own about whatever they were speaking of, or she'd simply tease him for her own amusement.

"I have fun with you." She had said to him one day, though it wasn't a casual remark but something that had been previously deemed, as if she honestly hadn't been expecting to be that way; neither did he. Because certainly, sex for him was only a way to relax, to let out some of the pressure his shoulders burdened, but that was true only until he got to do it with her.

Sex with Mikasa was on a different level as her pleasure felt like his own, he wasn't in for his release alone but hers as well; because the way she'd move, breath and moan under him was all he could think of sometimes: to see the always strong Mikasa, only second to him, in abandon of all reason just with him, for him.

She liked it hard and he knew that, only then he'd hear her panting and whimpering in a way he only knew. Levi liked to take control over her body because he'd enjoy when she asked him to do things, when she _pleaded_for them. But there were also times when they were calmer, times in which he'd let his hands run along her body, times in which she'd touch his lips, his collar, and make a mess of his hair, whispering how much she enjoyed the feel of him.

Then, the lines started to get blurry, although they had set none at the beginning, but he could feel himself growing more attached to her person than her body.

He wanted to see her smile more frequently, and somehow he'd started to make things to achieve that out of the bedroom.

Like eating her food.

One night things changed, the night when she smiled brightly at him, looking just so beautiful that he couldn't contain himself from kissing her; the night when he didn't let her out of his room because he had decided to stop denying himself the fact that he'd wanted to sleep with her for a long time, the night when he had made love for the first time.

It was then when he understood that Mikasa had probably fallen in love with him, and that change in her feelings was fine by him, more than fine even; because he'd be lying if he said that he didn't care for her a bit _too much_ already.

The following days they kissed, they touched, they smiled and searched for each other all the time. Levi had never felt anything like that, he had never invited a woman to his room with the main purpose of waking up beside her, to spend the already too cold nights with her warm body next to his, to see how the morning light would make her look even more beautiful. Sometimes he'd take her slowly and deeply when she was barely awake, marveling himself on the sight of her spread form above his sheets in daylight, and the sight of her lovely smile as she touched his face tenderly.

He was in deep shit for Mikasa Ackerman, and yet he could not feel worried about it.

However, she had somehow found out about Vorina, and even though it wasn't a distressing matter for him (they'd had sex once in the past), he was aware that there were rumors about them, rumors that had been spread by the same girl. He wasn't sure of the story that had reached Mikasa's ears, but the issue seemed to bother her, and no matter how much he wanted to avoid the topic, he offered to relax her doubts.

It'd be alright if he told her the truth.

But then…

He went back to his room late that day; Erwin had called him to discuss some matters along with shitty glasses. It seemed that they had detected some titan activity near the walls, which wasn't frequent since they had got to the Jaeger's basement to find it completely wrecked, dealing a huge blow to the legion and its supporters; but if there was movement outside it meant that parties would be sent to check the situation, it was customary. He was only glad his team had been together for long and knew how to work well together in all circumstances.

His hand reached out for his fire lamp on top of the table, and when it didn't work he recalled that Eren had dropped it by mistake when leaving some papers hours earlier.

"Goddammit, Eren…"

The door opened and a body got inside, surprising him. He had no idea how Mikasa's nose was after she'd told him to leave her alone because she looked like a _punching ball_, so he didn't know for sure if she'd come.

"Hey, I'm here" He said, "Sorry about the darkness but your cute brother came to deliver some reports a few hours ago and I guess he just _couldn't_ leave before making a mess and breaking my lamp." He laughed quietly, but she didn't answer.

Weird.

"I didn't know you were coming." He spoke again but his only response was the sound she made when she took of her jacket.

_—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—_

Mikasa pulled her hand away from his swiftly and cleared her throat, "I better go now."

She was leaving him; she was leaving him with nothing but cold eyes that were so different from the ones he had gotten used to these last months, eyes that didn't fit her will, her spirit, her passion; eyes that reminded him a bit of the times when she wasn't _his_.

_No, don't go_. "Stay." He said, and there was a pleading tone in his voice that he didn't expect; but at least it made her stop. Maybe she'd stay and listen to him? But what did he have to say, to clarify when she was ending things with him for her own reasons? What good could do to be honest as he'd probably give her another reason to turn her back on him?

Why the hell had he believed that she loved him?

"I can't." She whispered and walked out his office.

And, incredible as it seemed, the hurt he felt _almost_ made him run after her and beg her to come back.

The rest of the day was shit for him. He had some boring meetings to attend with Erwin but none of them had been able to make him stop thinking of her, and the matter got worse when they met as a squad for the afternoon training. She wouldn't even look his way and that irritated him greatly, for every time his eyes landed on her he'd feel wrong, every time he noticed that she didn't give a crap about the mess she had made of him he'd get angry; and every time he confirmed that she didn't love him as he had thought, he'd want to shake her and make her talk to him, look at him, _anything_. But the only thing he could do was take a deep breath and keep his words and hands to himself.

_Just what the fuck happened between us?_

He had a bad night. His sheets smelled like her, his pillow had the scent of her hair, his entire room reminded him of her. Everything did.

_—__—_

"Whoa, Levi, and here I thought you had been looking better recently." Hanji said with a laugh when they met in the hall the next day. "What happened to your face?"

"Mind your own goddamm business, shitty glasses." He glared.

"Touchy, aren't we?" She smiled smugly. "Hey, Isn't that Mikasa?" Her finger pointed to the window and he turned around quickly to look. She was out there, running, using a hooded sweatshirt. "I'm getting cold only seeing her there, _brrrrr_, I bet it's going to snow soon."

Hanji said something about checking on her squad but he wasn't listening anymore. His eyes got fixed on the woman that didn't leave him rest as she moved around the yard, white clouds of hot air leaving her lips as she breathed; her eyes seemed lost in the contemplations inside her mind.

His presence wasn't noticed and for that he was glad, because he could stare at her all he wanted.

_Fuck,_ he missed her.

She stumbled awkwardly and her hands covered her face, then she ran to the storage house nearby.

_Is she sick?_

Levi got to the exit and went there in hasty steps, thankful that no one had been outside with her to see him.

He pushed the door open and saw her hunched to the floor. "Mikasa, are you okay?"

Her body tensed, "What are you doing here? Get out." She replied in a raspy voice

"What's wrong?" He insisted as he kneeled besides her, trying to ignore how her words stung in his chest, "Are you hurt somewhe–"

The words died quickly when he saw that her face was a mess, she was crying, and seeing Mikasa Ackerman crying didn't happen often.

He cupped her face in his palms, "What…why…?" _Why are you like this?_

Pushing his hands away, she stood up, "Leave me alone." and turned away from him. "Why are you even here?"

"I saw you from hallway's window and you looked sick, so I thought–"

"I'm okay. You can leave now."

He raised an eyebrow, "You're certainly not okay."

"Stop dragging this, would you?" She sighed, "You've seen already that I'm not sick."

"And yet you're crying." He retorted.

She didn't answer._Are you…_

"Are you crying for me?" He ventured, and the silence that followed was enough for an answer.

"Leave."

So she was.

Anger settled in. "What the fuck, Mikasa? Weren't you the one that kicked me in the ass?" He said loudly.

She turned around, the fire back in her eyes and yelled, "Are you really this stupid? Do you actually ignore why I did that?" She used her sleeve to wipe the tears, "Because I refuse to be an idiot any longer, and I won't be fucking around with someone who's doing other people too, not anymore."

It was his turn to remain silent, because she knew, somehow, she knew; and he had to fix it. "I don't know what you were told but you got it wrong."

She laughed dryly, "_Bullshit_, Levi. No one told me anything, I _heard_ you."

"Me?" He was confused, "What exactly did you hear from me?"

"You know what I heard."

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking, don't you think? Tell me."

"I heard how you groaned when your cock was in her mouth. That's what I heard, are you happy now?" Her words and tone were harsh, but as she answered her tears started to fall again.

His eyes widened. She had been there, but…

"And then what?"

She scoffed, "_And then what_? Of course I didn't stay to enjoy all the fucking show."

That was it.

Outraged, he kicked the wall, breaking the wood a little under his foot. She jumped in surprise. "You should have listened to me yesterday, Mikasa, when I tried to talk to you."

"Do you really think I wanted to hear it from you? What difference does it make? It's disgusting!"

"Do you trust me so fucking little?"

The question seemed to take her aback a little, "That's the worst part. I trusted you… I still do, in fact. You're probably the person I trust more in this world," She said quietly and continued, "but I only had the tiny misconception about us staying exclusive–"

"That was a given." Naturally.

"Then _why_, are you going to tell me that what I heard didn't happen?"

"It did, and I feel like shit because of it, but there's–"

"You feel like shit?" She yelled, angry, "Do you think I care that you feel bad or even guilty because you just couldn't help yourself or whatsoever? No one forced you to do it, no one put a gun against your skull–"

He shouted, "Will you fucking _listen_ to me?"

"Why would I?"

"Because I thought she was you!"

She stilled, and he took the chance to finally explain himself.

"Eren broke my fucking lamp in the afternoon when he brought me some stupid papers, I didn't have the time to fix it, and when I tried to it was too dark already. I was waiting for you, I didn't know if you were coming because of your swollen nose… but she got inside and I didn't recognize her, I couldn't see shit. I should have known when she didn't knock five times, I should have known when I smelled a faint scent of perfume; but I only knew when I touched her face, her hair… it wasn't you." His eyes looked away from hers, he felt ashamed.

Mikasa only stared at him, not saying a word.

"I pushed her away immediately and told her to get the fuck out, but it was too late, she had already…"

"How far?"

"It's just about what you heard. If you had stayed for another ten seconds you would have probably seen her going out."

She nodded lightly but stood there, deeming.

Her silence was driving him nuts.

He sighed, "If you don't believe me–"

"I'm going to rip the skin off that bitch's body in record time." She stated, and her words made him feel a wave of relief that went through his body. "What the hell is wrong with her? I'll fucking make her pay all–"

He shut her up with a kiss, and after the initial shock she responded fervently.

"I'm sorry," He said against her lips, "that you had to hear that. I shouldn't have let you out my office without telling you everything."

"I should have listened." She answered, pulling him closer, "I'm sorry too."

"But you really are an idiot," He scolded softly, "Why would I want to fuck another woman? Did I ever give you that impression?"

She shook her head and resumed the kiss. They kept quiet, enjoying the moment; at some points it was almost desperate: their arms would press them together tightly and their lips would not let go of the other's, as if they had been apart longer. Eventually they started to run out of breath and pulled apart, their foreheads still together.

"I missed you." He said, holding her face.

"I missed you too." She replied.

At that moment he realized the exchange they'd just had, and by the look in her eyes she did too. That wasn't a common fight, it was definitely something that went far from simple; his emotions ever since she broke up with him as well. He had been in turmoil without her, the whole situation had been a jumble and a complication (thing he had tried to avoid great part of his life), but the only feeling he could get as his hands touched again her was relief, relief to have her back with him once more.

They kissed, and their hands tried to touch any skin they could find, but it wasn't enough; he wanted, needed to make love to her again, "I need you now, is that okay?"

She nodded.

"Not here tho, meet me in my room when you get out." He took a few steps back to the door, still holding her hand.

"But I need to take a shower, I'm all dirty."

"We'll deal with it when you come."

"But it's the middle of the afternoon, what if someone–"

"_Mikasa_." He berated, reaching the door, "Just come."

"Okay." She said, biting her lip with a little grin.

She loved him, most likely, and that was okay with him.

"See you there." He said, grinning as well.

And then, as she smiled widely at him with her still teary eyes and a slight reddened nose, he knew.

He loved her too.

The recognition didn't hit him hard, not at all; because somehow he already knew that he had, probably, loved her for a while. She had always been precious to him, even before their relationship; it was only natural that he'd fall for her, especially after all they shared.

Levi walked back to Mikasa and pulled her down for another kiss, and she didn't waste time in return it. There was a warm feeling in his chest that urged him not to let her go, but he pulled away from her lips as soon as he felt the warmness in a southern part of his body; he didn't want to take her again in that place, it was cold, and not clean enough.

With a final peck on her mouth, he said, "Hurry."

She laughed softly, "I'll be right behind you."

* * *

She had been in his shower for three minutes when he decided to pay her a little visit, and the way she smirked at him spoke that she'd been expecting him.

"I just thought you needed help, that's all." He said nonchalantly, getting in with her.

"Oh, how thoughtful of you, thanks." She replied and he wrapped his arms around her soaked frame from behind.

"Are you really okay with this?" He asked, nibbling her shoulder, "You were mad at me only this morning."

"I was, Levi, but it was all a misunderstanding." She turned around and kissed him lightly, "I'm not going to let her ruin more of our time together." Her hand went down to his member slowly and her kisses followed that path as well. "And I'm claiming this back, if you don't mind." She said next to it, but didn't let him answer as her lips wrapped around him right after, making him lose all coherent replies in the heat of her mouth.

He couldn't help but remember how wrong he'd felt when Vorina had done the same two nights ago, but with Mikasa it was flawless. She knew exactly how he liked to be treated, and not only when she went down on him but with everything else; the way she'd pull his hair, the way she'd wrap her legs around him tightly and she'd move her hips to meet his, the way she'd press the right spots on his back and bite him while running his nails over his body, or how she'd whisper in his ear how much she liked all he did to her.

She was perfect.

But her memories and actions were a bad combination for keeping his pleasure at bay, "Stop."

"No." She replied and kept sucking, taking him deeper.

"Stop it or I'll come in your mouth." She didn't listen, and when her fingers started playing around below his member, he was lost. "S-shit." His hips moved on their own accord against her mouth as he reached his climax. He saw how some of his seed dripped by the corners of her mouth, but then she swallowed what was still inside with an unreadable face. It was the first time she refused to move away.

"It must taste like shit." He said drowsily. Mikasa stood up and cleaned the remains with the shower water.

"It isn't bad, though I probably wouldn't buy a bottle of it but it's not _bad_." She smiled. "I could do it again some other time, if you liked it."

Of course he had liked it, it was certainly one of the most arousing things he had ever done and his list only had her from bottom to top, "We'll see that when the time comes."

She smiled and rinsed the inside of her mouth before kissing him again; he appreciated the gesture. His hands roamed through her slippery body until he reached her sex, she parted her legs for him. His fingers started to stroke her center slowly as his mouth took it one of her nipples, making her gasp. She let him touch her how he wanted for some time, but when his thumb grazed her bundle of nerves her hips started to move towards his hand, demanding more contact.

The hot water only made things easier for him because everything felt smoother. Her hand grabbed his already rigid member and started tugging, but he kissed down her body and didn't stop until he was kneeling before her with his tongue caressing her loins. She moaned as her hands touched his head and the wall for support.

His lips closed around her bud and he lapped at it repeatedly as his hands went up to touch her breasts; her fingers gripped his hair tighter in response.

Levi knew she was close, he recognized the signs: the curling of her toes, the way she licked her lips, the little contractions of her body and her shabby breath. And just like he had though, her hips rocked against his mouth, her moans getting higher until there was only whimpers and a death grip on his locks.

He held her waist as he stood up for her legs were still shaking because of the orgasm. She opened her eyes to look at him and then smiled; he'd always have a special place in his heart for that smiles, the ones she gave him after reaching her bliss, she just looked so peaceful, so content, so satisfied, and he felt pleased to be the one responsible for that.

"Let's go to the bed." He said, turning off the shower before kissing her lightly, "I want to take my time with you."

She nodded and tried to dry her hair quickly with the towel she had previously left there. He made his way to the bed, thinking of the night before, how he had aimlessly walked around the room, trying not to think of her. Had she been that restless too? Had she cried like she did before when alone in the night?

Mikasa emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but her own skin, her hair was a bit disheveled and rosy her cheeks.

She was so beautiful.

Levi extended his hand as an invitation to join him, and she went to meet him biting her lip. He kissed her when she sat next to him and placed her on the bed with his body above hers.

"Shouldn't we do this quickly? We may get called." She asked.

"I don't have anything else booked for today, and as your superior I'm telling you that you don't either." He replied, kissing her neck.

"Abusing of your power, corporal?" She teased, and it made him smirk.

"I have yet to hear you complain about it."

"Ooh, I may later; it will depend on your performance now." Her legs wrapped around his waist as she faked disinterest.

"Then we both know for sure that you won't." He said, pushing inside of her. She grabbed his neck and threw her head back, her gasps filling the room. The pace wasn't hurried but he'd thrust hard every once in a while, only to hear her moan to his lips. His tongue wandered above her neck and nipples, and she'd press her chest further to his mouth so he'd tease her rosy buds without a break.

"I need more." She breathed, pushing him fuller against her core with her legs.

Levi pushed faster in response, earning him shattered cries from the woman beneath him.

"If you could see yourself right now, Mikasa." He said as he moved, passing his thumb over her swollen lips.

She opened her eyes to look at him, panting, "You're the only one who has, Levi." Her fingers touched his face softly, "The only one."

Her words resonated within him, he was the only one who had seen her face as she let go of herself in passion, he was the only one who knew how her mouth would open in screams of pleasure, the only one who knew how her face looked when she came, the only one who knew how blissful her eyes would look after every orgasm he made her reach.

He kissed her again, fervidly, and at the same time his hips thrust harder, just like she loved. Her hands pushed his bottom more to her as she moaned brokenly against his mouth.

She came, she came hard around him, whimpering his name and dragging her short nails on his back as she trembled. He had to make a serious effort not to follow her, even when he had just finished in the shower. She was just _too fucking erotic_.

Mikasa sighed deeply and kissed him in a languid manner, but then she seemed to realize that he had not reached climax with her.

Her face looked worried, "Was I too fast?"

"No, it's okay. I contained." His voice was rough, she was still gripping him tightly but he kissed her anyways. His mouth started to lick her neck and breasts and his fingers touched her still rigid nipples. Not too long after that she was moving her hips against his again, trying to rub his stiff member inside of her.

He turned her around so she'd face the bed and spread her legs before diving into her heat once more.

She moaned, "You're so hard."

"You'll make me blush." He chortled softly as he pushed his hips forcefully to her. She cried out and grabbed his pillow to press her mouth to it. He hand forced her back a bit lower so the sheet would graze her breasts with every movement, and the sudden tension of her core told him it that she was feeling it. His hand grabbed her hips tightly to keep the rhythm, stroking the zone above the bone with his thumbs and he leaned in to lick her back, she instantly shivered under him, gasping.

"…dee…per." She exhaled.

"What?" He'd heard, but he really liked her supplicant.

"Deeper."

"Like this?" He shoved forcefully into her, making her moan loudly.

"Y…yes"

"I can't hear you." He did the same.

"Yes, please. Yes." She cried.

And he obliged. The screams that followed were barely muffled against the pillow, and the sun was still up, meaning someone could hear them, but he didn't care; the pleasure began to tense his muscles, and her sex grasped his member deliciously so he could feel everything of her.

She reached the bliss and so did he, pumping in and out, filling her with his seed.

They both dropped to the bed as dead weight, trying to regain some air.

"You pulled it out," She breathed, "and now the sheet… is a mess, and my ass is all… sticky."

He laughed, "I'll change it later."

"The sheets or my ass?" She grinned. "And how's that 'I'll change it later', you should be freaking out by now because it's too _filthy_."

"It is." He grimaced, "But why would I change the sheets now when I intend to get them dirty again?"

"Oh, is that so?" She tried to contain a smile but failed miserably.

"Yes." He kissed her again.

No one saw Corporal Levi or Mikasa Ackerman for the rest of the day.

* * *

A week later, the squad males plus Sasha were playing cards in the dining room; and, as always, Armin was beating the shit out of them all. He and Jean were the only ones that could stand a chance but it didn't take the blonde long before he made sure they had nothing else to play.

"Come on, Jean, you're not even trying!" Eren said loudly.

"I am fucking trying, and what right do you have to tell me that when you lost only after those airheads over there." He replied, pointing at Sasha and Connie that were playing to guess the card on the other's hand with no trick or whatsoever.

Levi sighed.

"Mikasa, this is good!" Krista exclaimed from the kitchen.

"What is good?" Eren yelled.

Krista answered form the doorframe, "Mikasa just cooked a very delicious fried rice!"

"Really?" Jean left his cards on the table along with the already played ones and walked to her. Levi sent a knowing look to Armin because they both knew that he had just ran away from the game. Everyone followed Jean, nonetheless.

Mikasa was holding a wooden pot and eating a spoonful of said rice with a little blush on her cheeks, they all waited for her verdict expectantly. She swallowed and smiled at them, at him, before saying, "It's good."

They got closer, Sasha even pulled out a plate to serve herself.

Levi got near to the proud girl and took the spoon from her hand to taste the rice of the portion she was holding.

It was good indeed, "I guess I should say congratulations?" He said, trying to maintain a casual tone, but only silence followed his words, as the rest of the squad looked at them with startled faces. "What is it, brats? You can taste it yourselves too, there's no reason for your whines now."

They kept staring. He looked at Mikasa but she seemed to be as lost as he was.

"What?" He asked, but no one answered. "Armin, _talk_."

"You just shared spoon with Mikasa, corporal."

…Fuck.

They had been around him long enough to know well that he never _ever_ shared spit with_anyone_.

"It was a mistake." He clarified; there was no case in trying out a disgusted act. It was a slip he had to save and maintain appearances.

No one said anything.

"_Tch_, Perhaps if you brats cared a bit more about your personal hygiene like she does, this wouldn't be an issue." He lied, "Now, help her serve the plates. I'm hungry."

Mikasa followed his command and the rest of them helped her with a tad of hesitation. He went back to his seat on the table and tried to ignore how everyone looked at him discreetly, but since they were all doing it, it wasn't subtle at all.

_—_

The next day, Hanji interrupted their training, saying that Erwin summoned all of them.

Once his squad and shitty glasses' were there, Erwin spoke, "Today the sole survivor of the two squads sent to reckon, Hans, came back. He lost an arm and his foot and rode a horse back for two hours, there's a high chance that he won't make it through the night."

"That's unfortunate." Levi said. They knew Hans; he was already a veteran in the legion and very skilled with the 3D maneuver gear.

"But he didn't return empty handed." The commander added, "Hanji, take a look at this."

She took the documents in her hands and read over. "Where… where did he get this?"

"What's that?" Levi asked.

"These are notes about Titan shifters," She replied, "and apparently they're from Eren's basement."

"Those are my father's?" The young man asked.

"It talks about you and you're being referred as _son_, so it's a smart guess."

"The papers were found outside wall Maria, which is far from your old house; but based on Hans information, there was a little cabin that had a lot of documents of that nature." Erwin explained, "They were attacked by a group of titans soon after they found the place; he described them as deviant class, seven or maybe more."

That was a considerable number for deviants to be together.

"And you want us to go and check, right?" Levi spoke.

"Yes. Your squad and Hanji's will lead other two, but you'll go to different places."

"But Erwin, isn't it just one cabin?" She questioned.

"Indeed, however in order to avoid the titans on the way, they had to change course several times. He pointed out two possible locations, certain that it's one or the other."

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, Levi, at seven."

"Okay. Got it." They hadn't left the wall for a few months but he was assured of his team's performance.

"There's one more thing." Erwin added and he waited for him to keep talking. "Mikasa will be placed in Hanji's squad for this mission."

_What?_

"Why's that?" He asked, and shitty glasses turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

Erwin took his time before answering, "To even out both sides' strengths. We need to take our chances in both of them."

He suddenly wasn't so confident about the mission anymore. "But we have been in the same team for years, she's fundamental to our formation."

"I know. But I'm also aware that she has the skill to work on her own, or in another squad."

There was no way he could allow her to go where he couldn't reach, but he was losing the battle, and he couldn't control his own words, "Can't you just send more people to the other party?"

"We can't afford that, Levi."

Fuck.

"But what about–"

"Commander, excuse me for the interruption, corporal," Mikasa spoke. "I had a sprained leg during this whole week; Corporal Levi is only attending to that…."

_What is she saying?_

"…but I'm fine already, Corporal. I can go on my own." She looked at him and there was urgency in her eyes.

He had questioned Erwin's decision not once but three times, and she was trying to give him a way out.

"You had a sprained leg, Mikasa?" Eren asked with a worried face, oblivious.

"She had," Armin replied, "I helped her with the bandages but it was nothing serious, we can trust her words of wellbeing."

"I see." Erwin said.

He couldn't say anything else. He'd done something stupid, without thinking, and yet he couldn't feel sorry, because if there was something he could say to keep her by his side, he would say it, but he knew (so did Mikasa and Armin) that the decision was already made.

"You may go now."

_—_

He walked back to his office feeling angry, and to make things worse, Vorina was standing beside his door.

_Fucking great_.

Levi turned the knob and went inside, decided to ignore her presence, but she stopped the door from being closed. He sent her an annoyed stare.

"Do you love her?" She asked, and it irked him that she'd try to pry into such matters.

"That's _none_ of your business." He said; the answer seemed to upset her.

And then she exclaimed, "What about my feelings?"

…Her feelings?

He sighed and replied, "Vorina, really, I mean no disrespect but only a while ago we lost two full squads after months of no casualties. My team will be split for the next expedition, which doesn't amuse me at all. And, on top of that, you pulled some _fucked up_ stunt to me not even two weeks ago. So, I'm sorry if your feelings are not on the top of my list of things to give a shit about right now."

Her eyes narrowed and her lips parted but she didn't say anything, he didn't wait for her to do it as he closed the door after him.

He was angry, edgy, _worried_. There was no reason to believe that something bad would happen to Mikasa but _fuck_, even beyond his own personal reasons, what he had said to Erwin was right. She was his mirror on the battlefield; it allowed the others to fully move around bestowing Armin's plans. They hadn't survived so long only because they were with_him_, but because they were talented people that had learned to work together perfectly.

Seven or more fucking deviants together could be really dangerous.

And she was being taken away from them, from him, in the goddamm freezing cold that could get to be a pain in the ass to handle the gear; she was being taken away form him to be placed with shitty glasses on top of all, who was brilliant, but her madness could be dangerous for the people around her, especially when it concerned information they may not have; she could go all crazy. And if something happened to Mikasa on her watch…

"Damn it." He kicked the seat in front of his desk.

And he was being an idiot too; yesterday's blunder was dumb but today's was just plain imbecile. If Erwin noticed that any personal feeling was getting in between their work he'd remove her from the squad for good. And there he was acting like a spoiled brat, playing favorites in front of the people he definitely shouldn't.

The door opened and Mikasa got in, and as soon as his eyes landed of her, he could feel the anger vanishing quickly, leaving only the worry for her welfare.

He met her halfway and wrapped his arms around her tightly, burying his face on her neck, next to the scarf that –according to her– smelled more like him lately.

"I'll be fine, Levi." She said softly, hugging him back. He breathed in deeply before she added, "I'm strong; remember that I finally got you on your back two days ago in training."

He chortled, "I guess you did."

With a smile, she leaned to kiss him.

Levi told her to stay in his room that night, and she looked at him with a grin that stated she was planning on doing it anyways.

* * *

He was dreaming of her, dressed in long red dress and taking it off slowly in from of him; he was dreaming of them making love passionately, her hands running over his shoulders as she asked him not to stop. He could feel her, he could feel how her heat was driving him to lose himself on her.

There was a sudden pressure on his member that shook the sleep away. He opened his eyes to see Mikasa's silhouette over him, sliding his apparently hard member inside of her.

"Wha–" But apprehension struck him as he reminded how he had been played because of the dark before. Quickly his hands searched for her face, her hair; and as recognition settled in, relief also did.

"I know we should be sleeping," She breathed heavily, "but I wanted you again." Her hips finally came in contact with his, and she moved them around to make him fit better, moaning while she did.

He wanted to see her flushed face as she sighed, "I want to see you." He said, turning on the small fire lamp on his nightstand.

She smiled, "What for? There's nothing you haven't seen before."

His fingers caressed her lips, "It doesn't mean that I don't want to, or that I'll get tired of it, because I won't, not ever." Her hands moved the hair out his face and she kissed him as she started to move her hips.

He touched her for all he could: her legs, her hips, her stomach, her breasts, her neck. She kissed his chest and collarbone, gasping against them every time he met her thrusts strongly. Her pace started to get more urgent as she straightened up, her hands roamed around his abs and he could feel himself reaching deeper within her. Her moans got louder when he took her breasts between his hands to rub his fingers over them.

Levi knew her orgasm was near, so he grabbed her hips firmly and pushed them together repeatedly. She cried and lost her rhythm, resting her arms on his chest as he dived as deep as he could. The climax washed over her body in several shudders and breathy whimpers, he couldn't help himself but follow her, feeling how all his muscles constricted delightfully to relax in the next couple of seconds.

Mikasa let herself fall above him, his face next to her on the pillow; they looked at each other in silence.

Until she spoke, "You're beautiful."

He laughed a little as his fingers moved along her back, "That's not a very manly compliment for you to say."

"I know," She smiled, "but you are."

His other hand played with her hair for a couple of minutes.

"I have to go back to my room soon." She sighed, "We leave in two hours."

He felt the tightness in his throat immediately. "We still have time."

Resting her weight on an elbow, she raised up her head to look at him. "I'm sorry."

He didn't understand, "For what?"

"For what I'm about to say," She took a deep breath and his heart went crazy, he wasn't sure whether it was anxiousness or dread. "Levi, I… I love y–"

_No_. His palm covered her mouth instantly.

"Don't." He spoke, "Don't say it after an apology, don't say it now when were about to part, don't you dare to say it now when it will sound more like a goodbye."

Her eyes teared and she nodded. He released her lips and she whispered, "Okay." before kissing him softly. "I'll say it when we come back."

He smiled, "That's something to look forward." Her face brightened and she kissed him again.

They remained embracing each other until time pulled them, obligatorily, apart.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Thanks for reading! and let me know if you liked it.  
There's an extra of this chapter, it's Mikasa's POV when they fought. The link's on my profile.


	4. Tender

_Thank you for the support, I hope you enjoy  
_

* * *

_—__  
_[**Dulcet**] Final Chapter - Tender  
_—_

* * *

It didn't look good, not at all.

They had been riding for two hours and the scenery did not appear to be as it should have been, according to Hans.

"How long until we get there, Armin?" He asked.

The blonde young man only stared at him for a moment, his eyes holding the apprehension Levi didn't want to see, as it confirmed the fears he had been trying to push away to a far corner of his mind.

Armin answered quietly, "…about five minutes, sir."

"Fuck!" Eren yelled, stealing the words from his mouth.

"It can't be fucking here!" Jean added.

"Mikasa…" Krista said softly, making him feel a void in his chest.

It was evident. The place they were searching for was surrounded by a large forest that had no sing of existing around them; there was no way that, within five minutes, it would appear miraculously there, not when all they could land their eyes on was grass and dirt, not when their designated location had been followed unerringly as they hadn't faced any titans and, therefore, no necessary detours had been made.

They had followed the wrong guess.

"It's here. This is the place we were supposed to check." Armin said, looking at a small map on his hand to make sure of his call.

They all stopped their horses.

In the middle of nowhere.

The two accompanying squads had relieved faces, "We got lucky." One of them said, and it annoyed him greatly.

"Some of your comrades could be dying now, but I bet they would love to hear you say that." The soldier flinched at his harsh tone, and apologized quietly, ashamed.

Sure, they could say the luck was on their side, indeed, only not for him and, judging by the gloom faces of his squad, not for them either.

They were all worried for her.

It'd have been better if they had been the ones to come across the mess, because despite the fact that Mikasa had been changed to the other party to even out their strengths, Levi's side was still stronger, and they knew that. Mikasa was a loner and only with them she had learned to work as a team, just like he had. It was something that had taken years of knowing each other's weaknesses and strengths, of knowing who could complement the other in different ways. They knew, even if Hanji's squad had longer time together, his was still stronger as a group.

And _they_ had got the wrong end.

Fuck.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm his rampant thoughts.

Mikasa was good nonetheless, extremely good; she could even surpass him in the near future.

He didn't need to worry about her.

She had even managed to get him flat on his back the other day…

He had to trust her strength, he had to.

_But what if…_

What if the dangers were even greater than they had anticipated? What if the titans weren't seven but more? What if Mikasa was severely outnumbered? No matter how good she was, there was only a limit to the fight you could pull against several enemies.

What if Hanji dragged them to do something dangerous?

What if he, for any possible reason, _lost_ her?

Panic settled in his stomach, his chest, his throat.

He couldn't lose her.

"…poral."

Not her.

"Corporal."

He woke up of his stupor to find Leo, the leader of one of the squads, talking to him. "Should we return now? Before it's too late."

_Before it's too late.__Mikasa…_

"I…" He muttered, completely lost on what to answer. They had strict orders and one of them was to turn around to the base as soon as the wrong spot was confirmed.

"Leo, could you give us a moment, please?" Krista interceded with a sweet tone and smile. The man in question blushed and nodded, moving his horse away from them.

"Corporal," She talked to him. Levi looked at her, and he wasn't sure what kind of face he was making but she placed her hand above his softly, as if she was trying to calm him down.

With a firm voice, she spoke, "You just have to say the words."

He noticed the rest of his squad gathering around them with determined expressions.

"We'll move under _your_ orders alone." Connie stated.

"We choose to follow you, sir." Eren said, and the others moved their heads in agreement.

Then, he remembered how Mikasa once had told him that Krista thought they were a family; he had scoffed a little, saying, "One hell of a dysfunctional family, if that's the case." She had only laughed at his reply and kissed him before saying, "Maybe, but I think she's right."

Levi looked at the hand that was still on his and its owner's kind blue eyes.

_Maybe she's right_.

Convinced, he spoke, "Let's go get her."

They all grinned at him and nodded.

"It's this way," Armin said, riding off, the rest of the squad already behind him.

"Leo," He called as he turned to follow his subordinates, "Lead both teams back. Be careful."

"But… what I'm going to say to Commander Erwin?" The man queried in a nervous tone.

"I'll talk to him later."

With that being said, he rushed his horse to Mikasa's direction, hoping that all his fears had no reason to be.

_—_

This was definitely the place described by Hans, everything matched.

"Corporal," Armin said, "We should be there in ten minutes."

"What's that?" Jean asked, looking in front of them. Something seemed to be running in their direction.

"It's a horse!" Sasha replied.

_Not a good sign_, he thought.

"Connie, try to get it," Levi said, "We may need it later." The young man complied and jumped off to a branch to wait for the animal; he joined them back after a few moments with the extra horse.

Armin looked at his map again, "We're almost…" He trailed off, not needing to speak anymore.

It was a clear view from where they were: several titans, all of them around the place they had been riding to.

"Shit," Jean said, "Those are a lot more than _seven_."

"Eren." Levi called and looked at him with an eloquent gaze. He wasn't fond of using his titan powers but there was no way he was going to take any chances. Eren knew it and shared his opinion, for sure; the determination in his eyes could be seen clearly.

"Hand me the reins, quickly." Jean said; the green eyed man complied and darted out to the trees. Seconds later a blinding light and resounding steps were heard, followed by his giant body dashing ahead of them.

"Tie the horses and join us as soon as you can." Levi said, using his maneuver gear to get on Eren's shoulder.

They came in contact with the first titans and he jumped to the kill.

"Get them fast," He said to the titan on his side, slicing the zone below the nape of a deviant, "Just try to make way there."

They moved more rapidly, desperately. The number of enemies increased with every step but they kept moving forward, both with the same goal in mind.

_Mikasa_.

The others caught up with them and together they speeded up the advance.

"There's the cabin!" Sasha exclaimed.

They could see it, or what was left of it to be more precise. The roof was destroyed, along with some of its walls. But what really drew their attention was the blood around it. Immediately they noticed soldiers fighting not long ahead in the woods; his eyes sought for Mikasa urgently, but there was no sign of her. All he could see were titans and the struggling of the two groups that had been assigned to Hanji's party, but there was no sight of her squad at all either.

They must be further, and Mikasa has to be with them. But he couldn't leave these people to their luck.

He spoke up, "Eren, Armin! We'll move past this. The rest will help here and Jean will be in charge, understood?"

"Yes!" Jean replied loudly.

"And you all better catch up in one fucking piece after you're done here, it's an order."

They split up; Eren opened way for them to pass forcefully, and they killed what they could in the haste for strenuous minutes.

Suddenly, Armin yelled, "Look!" He pointed across them to a figure maneuvering between the trees, "That's Moblit!" The soldier turned around when hearing his name, getting closer them straightaway with an astonished face.

"Corporal! What are—Wait, it doesn't matter. I'm glad you're here." He replied, watching Eren's titan form.

"Where's the rest?" Levi asked, and almost had to bite his tongue not to inquire for Mikasa's location specifically.

"They should be near," He replied, glancing around with a worried face, "They're trying to keep safe what we could get of this mess. But there are too many, I got lost trying to help them out."

So, as far as Moblit knew, Mikasa was alive then. A hopeful thrill ran through his body that made him grab his blades harder.

_Hold on a bit longer._

They searched for them restlessly, but the amount of deviants they found while doing it was a complication. Levi could see that after a couple of minutes Eren started to get sluggish, meaning that he wouldn't last much longer with all the strength he was using; the worst part was: he'd have to be carried afterwards, a handicap that would indeed be dangerous for them in their situation. Levi inwardly cursed, if they had only managed to help Eren control his power better, things would be different.

They were surrounded, and the only titan on their side was faltering in his footsteps.

"Damn it."

"Eren!" Armin shouted. "We still have to find Mikasa, don't fall asleep now! She's waiting for us!"

The blonde's yell seemed to awake the titan shifter's imminent slumber as he slung forward violently again, crushing everything opposing his way. The three soldiers took the chance to kill and keep moving behind him as fast as they could. None of them had the slightest clue of where to go but the best guess was to follow the path the titans were coming from.

Levi shot himself forward, successfully slicing two napes at the same time; however, with every passing minute his worry about Mikasa's wellbeing was getting harder to bear. There were too many titans attacking, and the chance was that it might be even worse where she was.

They needed to find her quickly; they needed to see she was alright.

He needed it, he needed her, more than anything.

"—rporal look out!" He heard Moblit's voice, but too late he realized that he was fastening right into the front of two grinning deviants, and any shift in his movement would only apply more force to the pull and place him in a reachable position of a least one. But he didn't have a choice in the matter, so he just took –what he deemed–his best shot and tensed the string to his left.

Levi felt a huge hand grazing his back, it was so close that it took his cape away from him. Using his gear, he gained height and turned his body quickly, slaying the beast from its weak point; but he couldn't have foreseen how the other rushed to him almost wildly, leaving him no way out.

But just when the titan was about to reach him, it stopped.

The huge body dropped forward to the floor, and that was when he saw her, in a blur of black and red, standing in its back between hot clouds emanating from the fallen creature.

"Mikasa!" He shouted, sensing how his erratic heartbeat made his head feel lighter, how the relief and happiness blurred his vision, obliging him to blink rapidly in order to see her clearly.

Her posture was sagged and her eyes looked lost; he got worried for a second and called her name again, she heard him then, he knew, because her head turned quickly as if waking up with a startle.

Her irises landed on him.

"…Levi?" She muttered, as if she couldn't believe her eyes. They held each other's gazes for a few seconds, until a wide smile formed on her lips.

Her legs seemed to fail then as she fell forward from the vanishing form. He rushed, mitigating her landing with his own body, barely managing to catch her before she hit the floor.

Feeling the dread rising again, he shook her lightly, "What's wrong? Where are you hurt?" His eyes and hands roamed through her vitals, checking if everything was in place.

"Levi…" She spoke, eyes half open, "I'm alright… I'm just a little tired." Her hand grabbed his and put it above her heart.

A steady beat; strong, just like her.

The words failed him although there were so many things he wanted to say, but all he was able to do was grip her hand tightly as his eyes made sure of her presence before him. He pulled her closer to his body, burying his nose on her neck, and even above all the grim of the fight, he could still smell the only scent that had the power to calm him down and make him sleep peacefully after so many years.

Armin's shouts calling her name from Eren's shoulder made him pull away a little with a smile that she answered with her own. And as soon as Mikasa was seen okay by Eren's eyes, his titan form collapsed to the side due to exhaustion.

"He's fine," Levi said to her before she could worry, "We just had a long way to get here."

Armin pulled out his friend's body easily and, surrounded by hot steam, both their eyes landed on hers. A relieved smile broke their features and she returned it from his arms.

Levi told her that the rest of them had stayed to help back where it was needed, and when Moblit got closer to her to ask for the whereabouts of his, she replied that they should be safe ahead, that she had stayed back to stop their attackers. Levi wanted to be mad at her for that as he was sure she has proposed the idea, but he decided to save it for later, when he wasn't feeling all that thankful.

Just then, Jean landed near them along with the others, and the happiness everyone radiated when observing that the full squad was back together and alive had his throat tightening gravelly, as he was no strange to that sensation in that moment.

Levi looked at her once more but found her asleep with a serene expression, a expression that spoke of an accomplished task and the unquestionable trust on the people around her.

It almost made him smile openly.

_You did well._

And only when he had to let go of Mikasa's body to keep searching for Hanj's team, he noticed that both their hands had been joined above her heart the whole time.

* * *

_How many have I killed?_ Her arms and legs quivered uncontrollably.

_How long has it been?_ She stared at the worn out blades she was using, the only ones she had left.

She moved up a tree; her body was numb but she had to keep fighting, she had to survive, she had to go back to them, to him. But it was so difficult even with her strong will for her limbs didn't answer the mind's commands as they should.

_I can't give up yet, not now._

It was getting harder to miss death in every turn.

_Are you guys back now? Are you safe?_

Mikasa landed roughly on the ground after a messy kill, and she couldn't get back on her feet.

_Will I die here?_

She got on her knees arduously.

_Levi…_

_Maybe I should have told you that I loved you after all._She smiled sadly as a tear ran down her face.

_I want to go back to you, but my body's not listening…_

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a titan moving past her form on the floor. Confused and hearing a buzz in her ears, she looked around and saw that it was the last giant alive there.

Her body moved on instinct for the kill, sensing a chance of survival. She didn't know if she'd have the strength to cut, but right before her it was the last nape she had to slice to have a shot of going back home.

And so, she maneuvered there and cut, feeling as if it was also wounding her own arms because of the force she had to apply.

There she stood, unable to even move away from the dead body.

_Someone find me, please… I can't move anymore_.

Her eyes started to close.

"Mikasa!" She heard his voice, awaking her.

Her head moved around anxiously in search of the source until her eyes recognized him, down there on the grass, looking at her.

"…Levi?" It was him; he was there to get her, she wasn't dreaming.

Mikasa smiled. All the tension left her body in one rush to be replaced by relief, making her fall. But she wasn't worried, not anymore; Levi was there and he'd get her no matter what.

_—__—_

The consciousness drifted back to her and she regretted it immediately.

_Ugh_.

Her body was sore, entirely.

_How long have I been asleep?_

Mikasa had yet to open her eyes but she could feel someone holding her body.

"Levi?" Her palms touched the body's chest.

She heard a chuckle that sounded a lot like Armin's voice, "No. It's me, Mikasa." It was, indeed, her friend. "We already found Hanji's group; we're about to head back now. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." She replied kindly, "How's everyone?"

"Corporal's squad is okay, Hanji's is as well, but…" He sighed, "This side lost seven people, which is around the third part of the group. It wasn't a lot, given the situation and the amount of enemies, but the survivors are veterans too…"

"I see…" Mikasa had witnessed the death of two with her own eyes, but then the situation got chaotic and she couldn't do much but try to protect what they had come for.

"Mikasa…" Eren got next to them with Jean's help. His face still had the signs of his transformation and he looked a bit hazy.

"Eren…" Her hand reached to him faintly and he took it, they didn't need to speak as their strong grips said it all; she took Armin's hand as well and they smiled in unison.

_We're still together_.

Krista, Connie and Sasha joined them shortly, waiting for the higher ups to give the final order to go back to the walls.

"Hey." Levi said, walking to them. Her eyes inspected him, trying to see if there was any damage done but he seemed to be in good shape. "We're going. The horses will have to be shared as we don't have enough, so the way back needs to be a bit slower because of the wounded."

They nodded, and started to get up.

"Can you stand, Mikasa?" He asked and she tried, but her legs failed and she stumbled. His hands grabbed her arms quickly and she felt a bit embarrassed. "It's okay. You took down at least twenty big shits on your own."

"The entire path until the other squad was cleared by you, Mikasa." Krista said.

"Yeah, a lot of them were still evaporating, it was crazy." Connie added and Sasha nodded behind him.

Twenty or more, it sure had felt like a lot to her.

Levi spoke, "Jean, you take Eren; Armin, go with Connie, I don't want that swollen wrist to get worse. You can go together if you want, Sasha, Krista."

"Ugh, why do I have to be stuck with you again, carrying you like a princess moreover?" Jean complained to Eren as he dragged his body away from them.

"You think I want to ride a horse with a horse face like you?" He retorted on their way.

Connie and Sasha snickered at their backs, and Armin reprimanded them for laughing in the current situation; although, if she had to be true, she was also sad about the people that had fallen in battle, but there was no lying in the fact that –most of all—she felt happy: she was alive and everyone she loved was as well after a very difficult mission.

What else could she ask for?

Levi moved her arm above his shoulder to hold her weight up, "Let's go." He said, looking at her with a small grin that only she could see. Mikasa had to take a deep breath in order to control the urge to kiss him, because _oh_ how badly she wanted to grab him, kiss him senseless and continue where they had left it on his bed; to tell him that she loved him and make love to him, to feel his ragged breath on her ear, on her neck, on her mouth… But she would have to save those fantasies for a time when she didn't need help to move her own butt.

Already on the horse, Levi held out his hand and she took it, accepting his help. He sat her before him looking to the front.

"Does it hurt like this?" He asked, placing his arms around her to take the reins. "I'd rather have you secured here in case you get too tired on the way."

That was a wise decision, for as soon her back came in contact with his chest, she felt sleepy all over again.

"It's okay." She simply said, letting his firm torso support her body, trying to suppress the smile that wanted to make presence on her face.

She felt home already.

_—_

The ride back was harsh on her, and it was surely tougher for those who were in a worse state. She had drifted from attentive to unconscious several times, and Levi had called her name a few times on the way, trying to alert her as –in her fatigue– she had snuggled her face in his hair and neck in a non-too subtle manner.

Perhaps she had done a crappy job hiding her feelings for him on the mission; but, in all honesty, she was too tired to mind.

* * *

At their arrival, Commander Erwin summoned his and Hanji's squad straightaway. Mikasa had tried to go as well and he'd had to order her to the infirmary with the rest of the injured to get a full check-up; he didn't wish to risk any possible damage they might have missed only because he didn't have any knowledge in the subject, not at least when the issue wasn't obvious to his sight or touch. She had given him a pointed look, perhaps annoyed at him outranking her to make her do it, but then her eyes had softened as she whispered, "I just want to be with you."

He knew, he knew it awfully well for that was his only desire too; embrace her tightly once more in private, to tell her how worried he'd been and the joy he felt for having her alive beside him again.

But there were official matters to attend, such as his disobedience to a clear order.

He knew Erwin considerably, probably not as good as Hanji did (sometimes they would follow each other in channels he couldn't even begin to understand) but he knew him well enough to tell that he'd find wise his decision of going to help; essentially because the losses would have been greater if they had not; but Erwin _always_ had something to add, especially when it came to insubordination.

_—__—_

"Your call was correct, Levi, and I'm glad it was." He said from behind his desk, "However, I summoned you all here for the reason that you're both the squads within the legion that have remained the most time together."

"What does it have to do with today's operation, Erwin?" Hanji asked.

"Everything. As the appearance of Levi's team on your mark today had, most likely, to do with Mikasa's presence in yours, Hanji." He replied. "With this, I'm not saying that in any different circumstances they wouldn't have gone to your aid, but that was probably the trigger, wasn't it, Levi?"

He looked at him for two seconds before answering, "Yes."

"The situation could have been worse and you could have led your soldiers to their deaths, I'm sure you understand that."

"Yes."

"Commander," Armin spoke next to him, "May I add something?"

"Go ahead."

"I know that the Corporal is the one responsible of our actions as a squad, but please take notice that we all wanted to go there. It is true that we had problems and with a bit less of luck some of us wouldn't have made it back, but I think that we do understand when to make a difference regarding a teammate in trouble."

"Yet you all rushed to the other party's location without knowing any details of the situation there."

"We did, and it was somewhat reckless. But I have faith in my squad: in my teammates, in our leader. We managed to conquer the circumstances."

"Even using Eren's titan form to accomplish it."

"Sir—"

"Armin." Levi spoke firmly, advising him to retreat. It wouldn't take long for Eren to back up his friend and then Jean would join, surely making the situation harder to handle.

He redirected his attention to the Commander again, "Erwin, I'm fully aware of all those facts."

"And?"

And what? What could he say? _It's not happening again_? That would definitely be a lie for if another situation like that was presented to them, he doubted they would wander too much before doing exactly the same. Dying had not been a possibility in his mind when they detoured to the other party's position as he had only wanted to get Mikasa back; and solely when they had got there he had worried about everyone's safety, including his own, but they withstood as always, trusting that they would all do their jobs well, that they would all survive.

And they had.

He understood Erwin's point, nonetheless: he didn't want them to threat the greater good for their sentimentalities. But could he promise that they wouldn't act that way again? Could he promise that they wouldn't do their best to save one of them?

_Probably not_.

But it was completely not advisable to say something along those lines as Erwin would think he was too biased to lead them anymore, and in the worse possible scenario: modify their formation.

"And what, Levi?" Erwin insisted, his eyes locked with his.

He'd have to answer with the truth, or at least its convenient share.

"I know and trust my squad member's competences," He replied, "but we'll do our best to keep a clear mind in the future."

The older man kept silent for a moment (which made him feel a bit uneasy, he admitted to himself) before answering, "Very well." with a neutral tone, "Just have in mind that even when the affections are unavoidable, we're all here fighting for something bigger:_humanity_."

They nodded.

"You may go. And Hanji, I'll expect a full report on the data you gathered." He said and she told him it would be done as soon as possible.

While they walked to the door, Erwin spoke again, "Levi."

He waited for the rest to leave the room, feeling nervous again. Once alone, he stood there, looking at him.

The blonde seemed to be searching for the best way of telling him something, and Levi was absolutely sure it was about Mikasa. Erwin was intelligent, scarily so; there was no way he hadn't noticed about them being together by now, so he decided to save him the problem.

"I know, Erwin."

"Do you?" He countered calmly, "This is a first in all your years here."

Levi remained silent.

"Listen, Levi… Your squad is the strongest as you and Mikasa are in there, and I have no intention of changing that fact, but I can't have you acting imprudently because of your relationship. I need you to be careful."

"I will be." As long as she was within his eyesight, he had no problem following every command.

"Okay," Erwin agreed, "You can go. And tell her to get some rest."

He sneered softly, walking to the door again, "Easier said than done with her."

The blonde smiled, saying, "It's good to see you like this, Levi."

He turned his head around to look at him and asked, "What do you mean 'like this'?"

"Content." Erwin replied.

_Content_.

Yes, he was, Mikasa could do that.

A smirk began to grow on his lips as he went to the exit once more, "Give me a warning if I start to go out of character; I really don't want to turn into a giggling little shit."

He heard Erwin laughing softly before the door closed behind him, only to find his squad waiting for him.

"Why are you still here? Go have a bath, you all stink."

But none of them said a word nor moved to please his order.

Eren decided to break the silence, "Is everything okay? The squad… Commander Erwin…did he…?"

"We're fine." He replied, a bit amused by his nervousness and the other's concerned eyes. "He just wanted to ask something."

They sighed in relief, their faces regaining their usual light.

"Armin, have that wrist treated now and make _sure_ Mikasa gets the check-up. She should still be there." He said, even though he wanted to go to watch over her personally; but it wasn't prudent given what had happened on the way back and the peculiar looks he'd been getting since they arrived. "The rest go and wash yourselves, I'll do the same."

He only hoped she'd be done soon and that she'd be fine.

* * *

Her limbs felt heavy, but Mikasa still got out of the infirmary (after being told she was fine) and took a shower so she could go to him. Armin had been quite adamant telling her she had to rest, just like the nurse, but how could she stick in her room when all she wanted was to be with him? How could she be still when all she wished was to touch him, to drown herself in his scent into oblivion? It may be selfish and childish but she couldn't bring herself to care. They were back safely after that dreadful mission that would have –most certainly– ended her life if they hadn't appeared to support their side as they had. She could still feel the shivers going through her body at the memory of the fight; the way her will alone had been keeping her alive when her body couldn't follow any instructions of her mind.

Clean and fresh, she walked to his room, decided not to keep wasting her time in contemplations. It was late afternoon but there weren't many people around the dorms, so she could get past his door without being seen.

The room was empty but she could hear the shower on, which didn't surprise her even after all the time she had spent taking hers after leaving the infirmary; he had the habit of taking _extremely_ long showers every time they had contact with titans. So she just lied down on his bed –feeling the scent of his pillow calming her aching muscles a bit–and waited for him.

The next time Mikasa opened her eyes she realized she had fallen asleep for Levi was already beside her under covers, running his fingers over her hair and neck as his eyes took in her features. She also noticed that she wearing one of his long sleeved sweatshirts instead of the clothes she had walked into the room with before.

"Did I wake you?" He asked softly, the fire lamp gracing his face and bare shoulders.

Mikasa shook her head a little in answer, "Have I been out cold for long?"

"No, just an hour or so." He replied, caressing her face. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," She huddled her body with his warm one, pleased that he wasn't wearing any shirt even in this cold weather. She was still tired and sore but none of that mattered to her, "I'm better now."

He hugged her tightly and took a deep breath against her forehead, "I am too."

Their eyes met for a moment, a meaningful gaze as they tried to convey all the fear they had felt earlier for all that could have happened if things had turned out differently; how close she had been of going away to a place he couldn't reach, and the utter joy when being reunited again.

Warmness ran through her body as she was living what she'd wanted ever since they had been informed of the operation: to be back with him, both safe and sound.

His lips found hers in a slow but passionate kiss that took her breath away within instants. His mouth was hungrily taking all she had to give and she let him have it all gladly. But she had something to tell him, something that had wanted to leave her lips for weeks, something she had promised to say when they made it back.

"Levi," Mikasa breathed to his mouth, "I have to tell you something now."

He stopped immediately and looked at her; the way he swallowed told her that he knew what was about to come.

His anxiousness made her smile as her fingers traced his face slowly, thinking that she could surely recognize his features anytime if she were to go blind; her hands knew him perfectly, her whole body did, probably even more than she discerned her own.

"What?" He hurried her, as if he couldn't have her musing anymore, not when he was waiting for her to speak.

She licked her lips, smiling widely, ready to say it; and in all her happiness there were also tears gathering in her eyes, tears she couldn't keep from falling no matter how hard she tried. She opened her mouth to speak but her throat was giving her a hard time too.

She inwardly chuckled, feeling stupid for it seemed to her like a lot to say, _And I thought this would be easy because he already knows_.

Levi's thumbs cleared the tears from her face as he smiled gently, effectively giving her the courage she needed.

Mikasa cleared her throat lightly, and after what she felt like a dead silence, she spoke,

"I love you."

It came out only above a whisper, but he heard her, "I love you, Levi," She repeated more firmly, "I don't know when it happened, all I know is that I do and it makes me happy. Ever since we started this I've felt so different, special, and then my feelings started to grow and I was stunned with this warmness and bliss…and I just…" She struggled to find the words, "I just feel so complete when I'm with you."

Her face was surely a mess because she had started to cry between words and Levi had not moved nor said a anything, only kept staring at her; however, she didn't feel insecure for it as he already knew of her admission, besides his rapid pulse beneath her finger was a clear sign of how her words moved him, in contrast of his calm behavior.

He wiped the tears away from her face again and kissed her; she received him gladly, wrapping her arms around his neck. After a few moments he looked at her kindly and said, "Thank you."

She smiled at him once more, feeling satisfied with that answer. She already knew he loved her too, possibly, and all she needed to know was that he welcomed her feelings, that he wouldn't push her away. There was no real need for him to say the words as she was happy with–

"I love you too, Mikasa." He spoke, draining the air from her lungs.

Fuck it all, she had needed to hear it for her life.

Overwhelmed and a little breathless, she brought his mouth back to hers in a zealous kiss. He responded to it eagerly for minutes. She settled herself above him, ignoring her muscles' protests and sighed to his lips when she felt him growing hard under her, making her move the hips against his, creating a delightful friction between his night shorts and her underwear.

"Shit—wait, Mikasa," He said in a strained voice, "We can't today. You need to recover."

"I don't care," She said, grinding to him again, the pleasure she felt was slowly leaving the pain in second place. Her lips captured his once more as his hands settled on her waist; the pressure of his fingers had her wondering if he would pull her forward or away from him, but she decided to enjoy the moment even so. His member was already hard and its contact with her covered sex sent delicious jolts travelling all over her body.

Staring into his eyes, she said, "Make love to me, Levi."

His eyes were clouded with desire but she was able to notice his hesitation.

After a couple of seconds that felt too long for her, he answered "Okay, but not like this, you need to lie down."

She nodded and placed her head back on the pillow next to his, freeing his lower body.

"Such obedience, Miss Ackerman." He teased, "Are you sure you're the one who left my bed this morning?"

A grin appeared on her lips, "I should be asking you about that, sir; playing hard to get after undressing me in my sleep." She replied, "Are you really the man that at times wakes me up with his fingers buried in places my eyes can't see?"

"What a thing to say with a straight face, Miss Ackerman." He said, settling himself atop her.

"I guess some things are contagious, sir."

Levi's lips caressed her neck with a smirk and pulled up the shirt she was wearing over her head. There were a few bruises on her skin, but he only touched and licked around them lightly.

His fingers traveled down and stroked the area above her panties, removing them completely next. He kissed between her breasts and down her stomach to finally place his head between her legs, resting her thighs on his shoulders to support them.

She exhaled in anticipation, feeling his hot breath on her sensitive skin. He licked her center then, making her jump a little, but as he kept moving his tongue around slowly all she could do was moan and take long sighs, trying to ease out the pleasure he was steadily building inside of her with his licks and touches.

Her hands left the sheets to tangle her fingers between his hair as the rhythm his tongue traced between her center and nub got steadier, driving her crazy. Her clit was so sensitive that she could feel how his tongue went from rough to soft when he gave it his undivided attention; but he'd move it away too soon, only to leave her there, close to the orgasm, trying to regain her breath together.

Her legs started to shake a little because of the tension, a painful yet pleasant sensation in her muscles as they constricted, demanding the release that only he could give.

"Levi…" She whimpered, attempting to push her sensitive bud closer to his lips, feeling on the edge of the climax every time they met. Two of his fingers made way inside her and his other hand spread her slit in order to lick her mercilessly where she needed.

It took her two seconds to reach the orgasm and scream out the delight her body was going through, feeling acutely each stroke of his tongue, each movement his fingers made, touching that sensitive place up inside her core and every pulsation her limbs suffered. The pain and pleasure merged together, making her forget everything but him.

It was amazing, it really was, but after coming down from the high, Mikasa could barely move her legs.

Still a bit hazy, she breathed out, "My legs…"

"Okay, we should stop." Levi said, placing them back on the bed, sitting beside her.

"No," She replied decisively, touching his stomach, "Do it like you sometimes do in the morning, when we're lazy. I won't have to do anything that way."

He looked at her for a few seconds, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Levi. I won't die if we make love, I'll just be tired." Her hands brought his face to hers for a kiss as she whispered, "I want to." He returned the kiss and nodded in acceptance, lying down on the bed behind her, giving her shoulder a soft peck.

His fingers found her entrance and she felt his member next, stretching her to get inside as his fingers gripped her hips. She moaned the invasion, gripping the edge of the bed when he was fully inside.

He began a slow rhythm, kissing her neck at the same time. His fingers left her hips only to start caressing her stomach, her waist, her breasts; rubbing her nipples between his fingers until they couldn't get harder. She slightly turned her upper body to his and kissed him, the contact wasn't full but their tongues and lips played together; sighs drowning in the other's mouth.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Mikasa." He said, taking a deep breath against her hair, his hands drawing her tighter to him, "And you're all mine."

"I'm yours." She panted, elated for his verbal claim. Her hand covered his above her breast and he leaned to kiss her again. His pace started to get a bit faster, deeper; one if his legs got between her thighs, spreading them slightly as his fingers began to rub her swollen bundle of nerves. The action made her bit her lower lip, moaning to herself and feeling the pleasure building up quickly. The hand he had under her found way to her breast as his teeth and tongue nibbled her neck. With shaky breaths and broken whimpers, she moved her hips to meet his, already sensing the tingling sparks on her body.

The climax assaulted her senses as she held onto his head with all the force she had left, almost silent cries left her lips when her body stiffed and convulsed. He grunted his release to her back after several shattered sighs and she could feel him pounding, spilling his seed inside her as they came down from the high.

Their hands found each other over her stomach, both breathing heavily.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm alive," She sighed, "but tired as fuck."

"I'm seriously going to laugh at you if you can't move tomorrow."

She laughed, "What a gentleman."

His lips kissed her shoulder again, and she moved a little to face him, her hand touching his face tenderly. She felt happy, immensely, she would have never thought almost six months ago that their relationship would lead them to where they currently stood; but they had fallen in love, inevitably so, once their differences had been reduced to nothing but sexual tension and witty comebacks; once their respect and attraction had developed to longing and care; once they got to know each other better without any prejudices, it had turned out to be natural, as if there had been no other road to walk on.

He was a good man, he was good for her.

And he loved her too.

Mikasa smiled, feeling the exhaustion catching up with her quickly and whispered, "I'm happy." Her eyes closing in contentment, letting the sleep overcome her.

Levi kissed her forehead, her eyes and nose, "I am too, now."

The next morning, he did laugh at her as she wasn't able to walk efficiently with her own strength until lunchtime.

* * *

Days went by and she regained her stamina, but Levi only allowed her to do light workout, for which she sent him a few nasty looks. But Mikasa wasn't missing much, as the snow rendered the train field useless most of the time so all they could do was spar inside and sometimes jog on the yard when the weather wasn't too bad.

Their relationship hadn't changed much since their confession (only the fact that she had yet to sleep on her bed again) but the feel between them seemed more confident, more relaxed. They were still trying to keep it secret, although there were a lot of rumors going around about them that had started after the last mission outside the walls, but there were also rumors about other people, so she wasn't worried. The only people she cared about were in her squad, and they didn't seem to be acting strangely to them; but every time she and Levi shared words they'd look at them from the corner of their eyes.

Perhaps they suspected something, most likely they did, but she wasn't going to jump in and ask on her own volition.

* * *

She heard Vorina's voice from the kitchen's door as she organized their food, "Can we talk?"

Mikasa replied, "No." Feeling all the anger flowing within her; she hadn't faced the brown haired woman after the little show only because she didn't trust herself to be in the same place with someone she wanted to hit.

"Mikasa…"

"I said _no_."

But Vorina didn't listen, and haltingly she stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

"I don't want to fight." She said, looking down.

"_Oh_, isn't that what you said last time?"

"I mean it."

"I don't care." Mikasa retorted harshly. "Get out; I've got better things to do."

Vorina kept looking down and, slowly, Mikasa started walking towards her in sly steps.

"Though I've got to admit," She said, calmly, "you may be braver than I thought, or just plain stupid," Her frame towered over the other woman's small form, "Because you really shouldn't close the door when alone with me. Now I can beat the shit out of you without any prying eyes, and believe me that I'm anything but unwilling to oblige that desire."

Vorina's breathing harshened, and after swallowing a lump in her throat she spoke, "You can hit me if you want, but in exchange I want you to listen."

"Now, why would I?"

"Because I'm sorry, I am, really."

"_Bullshit_." Mikasa said, walking away from her with her hand in a fist. She still wanted to beat her ass but that would probably bring her trouble, and besides, a small part of her wanted to listen.

"It's not! …I," Vorina took a deep breath and continued, "I've always liked him, always. Ever since I joined he was all I wanted; but I knew that it was foolish, I knew that it was just a silly dream, but I…" She stopped for a moment and cleared up her throat. "He always looked at you, for years. I don't think you noticed because you never glanced back, but his eyes would always find you and I was just… so jealous. But it was okay, you were in love with someone else, everyone knew, and it was okay because you didn't want him…"

She listened with a nonchalant face, taking a mental note on _Levi watching her for years_.

"Then we had… you know, it was only once, and only to relief the stress but he made his point clear before, saying that it wouldn't go further; I said yes, because I didn't care how but I wanted him—"

"Enough," She interrupted, feeling disgusted, resentful. "I don't want to listen."

"I won't give any details, Mikasa."

Reluctantly, she decided to bear with it, and at her lack of reaction, Vorina continued, "But I wanted more from him, so I stupidly lied around about _us_ because he wasn't interested in me anymore; he never was, probably."

Never had she asked Levi about what happened between them in the past because she was uncertain whether she wanted to know or not.

"Then… there was a change in you both. It wasn't obvious but it was to my eyes… the way you'd avoid glancing at each other and how you'd do exactly the opposite when you thought no one was looking…."

Vorina kept quiet for a few seconds and Mikasa only waited there, standing.

"One afternoon I went to his office to hand him some reports, and I heard you both there, inside; at first I didn't know it was you as I couldn't recognize the voice, but he said your name then… in a way I could only wish he'd say mine."

_Good_. She thought, only a bit embarrassed of being heard.

"Months passed and I didn't understand why you were still together, why hadn't he ended you just like he did to me… and you even started to sleep with him." Her fists clenched at her sides as she looked down, "I saw red, then. You both seemed so… happy."

Mikasa didn't know her much, but she could tell that the woman in front of her was having a hard time opening to her.

"What I did was wrong and I feel ashamed. I tried to talk to him a week ago to apologize but I ended up saying the wrong thing out of resentment. Politely he told me to fuck off…"

"I'm not talking to him on your behalf, if that's what you're after."

"I'm not." She stated, "I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry, that I know I acted like a bitch, but I'm…I'm better than that." Her eyes were honest. "At some point I just got lost in my obsession with him, but I'm trying my best to let go because I don't want to feel this…_bitter_ any longer."

Somehow her words reminded her a bit of the situation she went through after the night she spent with Eren; how lost she had felt when all he gave her were dismissals, how helpless she had been knowing that there was nothing she could do to make things right.

But still, "I can't forgive you." She said, calmly.

"I'm not asking you to. I know that this may all sound like a cheap excuse for what I did, but I only wanted to tell you because I thought that, maybe, you would understand what it is like." Vorina's eyes bore into hers, and Mikasa could tell she meant exactly that: all the years she loved someone that could never love her back the way she wanted.

"I wouldn't have done _anything_ like what you did."

"I'm not as good as you are." She said with a sad smile.

Silence reigned over them for a minute and Mikasa didn't know what to think. She was still mad at her for tricking him in order to get between his pants, but in a way she knew she wasn't being lied; and even though it didn't excuse her from the terrible behavior, Mikasa was unable to feel the need to beat her anymore.

Maybe Vorina was right and she was too good. _Stupid_ good, definitely.

She sighed, feeling as if she had lost a battle, "Is that all?"

"Yes."

"I heard you. Now go."

"Thank you for listening." Vorina said, and slowly opened the door to step outside; briefly she looked to the side and nodded lightly before walking away.

Mikasa pulled out a chair and sat down to breathe out again, not having the time to do anything else as Levi appeared in the kitchen's entrance right after.

He got inside and closed the door, looking at her eyes with an indecipherable façade.

She asked, "Did you hear all of it?"

"No." He replied, "Got here less than a minute ago."

He took a few steps until they were close; his hand reached for hers as he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

Then, he added, uncertainly, "Are we okay?"

Mikasa smiled and gripped his hand tighter, "Nothing she can say will change how I feel about you." She brought his hand to her lips and kissed his fingers, "But… I do have a question."

"What is it?"

"What's that I heard about you looking at me for years?" She smirked, and he couldn't repress his own as his hand tried to cover her mouth. "Did you stalk me all the time, you old man?" Mikasa laughed, moving her head away from his hands.

His hands grabbed her neck firmly and pulled her in for a fervent kiss, shutting her up efficiently; his demanding lips coaxing her to respond with the same passion as their hands pressed their bodies together. Her bottom hit the table and he pushed her up above it, standing between her legs with his hands caressing her hips; she wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him to her, feeling his hard body pressing against the places that were already aching for him. But he pulled away in the middle of it, walking away from her with a cunning smile all the while she was left there, breathless and excited_._

"And what if I did?" He said, disappearing out the doorway, and only for a moment, she couldn't recall what on earth he was talking about.

* * *

The squad stares got more frequent and she started to get deeply annoyed by that, which was a lot to say considering she almost had a mother's patience with all of them. But Levi didn't have that tolerance, not even close; so one day when they were seated on the table having dinner under their watchful gazes, he snapped.

"I'm going to kick all your asses out my squad if you don't stop the goddamm staring now." He threatened. "Mikasa and I are together, as you had probably figured out. Now stop being a bunch of idiotic brats."

Mikasa saw how everyone stared at the food, at her, at Levi, at the others, to go back to the food again with an alarmed appearance. She sighed, sending Levi a pointed look; this definitely wasn't the way she wanted their relationship to come out the open with them.

Minutes passed slowly, and the silence was almost unbearable.

"…how long?" She heard Eren beside her and turned to look at him. He was glancing at her as he elaborated further, "How long have you been together?"

"Around six months." She answered truthfully.

"That's a long time." Connie said, looking cautiously at Levi, as if the older man would bark at him only for opening his mouth.

Well, his face wasn't exactly friendly at the moment either way.

"Yeah, a long…" Jean trailed off, as if he had suddenly realized something. His face turned bright red then, looking at her.

She remembered then; she remembered how Jean had knocked on the door the first time she had sex with Levi, right there in his office.

She glanced down, feeling the heat invading her face for his recognition.

"Congratulations." Armin said next to her with a smile, "You've certainly looked a lot happier for the last months, Mikasa."

She smiled shyly back to him, her voice coming out softly, "He makes me happy."

Her little confession placed a smile on her teammates' faces, and the air around them started to get light and comfortable again. She briefly looked at Levi, a bit worried of his reaction to her public revelations, but he was only staring at her with the slight curve of a grin in his lips.

It seemed that all they had needed was a confirmation on their part, as everything returned to be as it had always been.

* * *

Mikasa liked him, still, a lot. He had the power to trigger all her desires with sometimes no more than a single look even after all the months together, and she loved that fact; as if being with him all the time had only fueled her passion. And how could she when she was certain of how he'd make her feel? How they'd make each other feel for she always sought his pleasure as well, completely drawn by the way he looked every time he reached bliss.

She was madly in love with him and only wanted to make him happy.

Getting above his frame, she kissed his neck and collarbone, trailing her hands up and down his torso, her fingertips feeling every hard muscle as her mouth played with everything she could find. His breath hitched when her tongue licked his nipple, so she stayed a second there and kept her way down; her hand wrapped around his erection and he grinded to her hand involuntarily.

"Mikasa, wait a second," He said in a winded voice, "There's something we need to talk about."

"You want to talk now?" She smirked at him as she nibbled his hips.

"Yes. You'll make me lose my head if I wait any longer." His hand pulled her face up, "It's important."

"Okay." She said, lying down beside him again. "I'm listening."

"There's this place I found, a house near here. It's a bit old and needs a lot of work but it has a big backyard,"

Her heart gave a leapt as her breath got stuck in her lungs. _What are you saying?_

"I have the money to buy it; I haven't really spent on anything big since I joined the legion so…"

Her eyes were wide open and the beating of her heart was wildly hitting her chest.

"We could get it, we could work on it and make it ours." His hand touched her face tenderly, "What do you say?"

She couldn't, she couldn't say anything, no words were passing the tightness of her throat and the only thing she could give him as an answer was a frantic nod.

He smiled, "I want to be with you without the pressure of knowing that at least a pair of eyes is on us, I'm tired of hiding." His lips kissed her nose. "You deserve better. I want to make you happy."

She managed to whisper, "You do." A tear broke into her face, "You have no idea how much."

They shared a soft and languid kiss before he said, "Let's go and see it tomorrow."

"Alright." She smiled, enthusiastic for the next day; it was his birthday as well and she _had_ordered the embroidered handkerchief after all.

They kissed again fervidly, and eventually because of the excitement, she made her way on top of him again and continued where she had left. Her mouth took in his arousal greedily, his broken moans delighting her senses along with his powerful scent. His hands twisted in her hair as she moaned her own pleasure to his flesh.

"Come here," He said, "sit on my face."

Her core throbbed in response and she complied, allocating her knees on each side of his head. Levi pulled her down to his lips and started to place open mouthed kisses to her sex. She moaned, resting her forehead on the wall as his tongue worked up and down her slit, compelling her hips to move against him.

The orgasm was closing in but Mikasa wanted to climax with him, so she moved back past his stomach, grabbed his erection and let herself fall on him, feeling how his member reached deep inside her in one swift stroke. She started to move right away, intensely, faster; he grabbed her hips strongly and moaned as she touched his hard chest, riding him powerfully.

"I love you." She panted, and he brought down her head for a hard kiss.

"I love you." Levi breathed to her lips before kissing her neck. His hands settled on her waist and he applied force to push their union even closer together. She cried out as his member touched that particularly sensitive place inside.

"There," She whispered, her head resting on his, "Do it again."

He obliged, pressing his hips to meet the strength of his hold repeatedly. She moved to his rhythm, feeling how, little by little, she was leaded to the pleasure's peak. She tried to last longer as the sensation was making her feel wonderful, but as his thrusts became harder and the pleasure agonizing, she came undone.

Mikasa screamed her orgasm to his neck, her body shivering wildly atop his. He kept diving into her to extend the pleasure and, with a final grunt, let himself go as well.

Her weight fell over him completely and he held them together, both breathing harshly.

There was a sudden creak on the bed, and the next thing they knew was how the wood broke in the middle, dropping them both to the floor above the mattress.

Mikasa burst out laughing, "Are you kidding me?"

He, laughing as well, said, "It seems like a good time to move out."

"It surely is." She replied, still chortling.

Levi kissed her forehead and smiled, "We need to buy a tougher bed."

"Definitely," Mikasa sighed in contentment and added, "I can't wait for tomorrow."

She wasn't going to get any sleep, undoubtedly; already feeling the anxiousness and the joy doing funny things to her stomach.

She couldn't wait to go and see the house he had talked about, to get through the door of the place that would hold all her dreams and happiness; the place she'd share with him as long as they lived.

It didn't matter if it needed work, it was perfect, actually; even if they had to rebuild it from its foundations, she didn't mind and she was ready to do it, to give all her love to the place that they would call his, hers.

Their home, at last.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

Writing this story was _awesome_**.**

Thanks a lot for reading, and please tell me your thoughts about it.  
There's a slight chance I'll make an epilogue but I'll probably only post it on my tumblr (link in my profile),  
also I linked two amazing fanarts made by 2 beautiful ladies for this fic, link's in profile as well.

If you liked this story, I have a lot more in my tumblr that aren't posted here. Take a look if you'd like.

kisses


End file.
